Total Drama: Blast from the Past (SYOC)
by TurboTheRaichu
Summary: Chris and Chef have been told that they're allowed to do another season, which Chris happily agrees to. This season, they go back to the islands, with an all new cast! In this new season of Total Drama, Blast from the Past! 16/20 Remaining.
1. The Application (Episode 1)

"Chris….." An unknown gruff voice says. "I thought we we're done with this."

"Nope!" Another voice says, maybe a little too happy. "Seems we've been allowed to do another season!"

"Why? Wasn't six enough?"

"Nope! I could go on forever seeing the pain in there faces."

"Ugh…..fine, how many contestants are going to be in this season?"

"Hmm, let me see." Chris grabs a sheet a paper. "Uhh…..Twenty."

"So what's the theme for this one?"

"None.."

"Oka-wait what? No theme? So it's like….."

"We're going back to the original Total Drama. No movies, no tours, just like the original. Plus, we're going to have an all new cast."

Yup! You heard em folks, all 4 of you. Another SYOC, and it's by one of the worst writers in history! So yeah, I have literally no idea why I decided to do this, but I already wrote this so like, why stop?

Anyway, the form is below this, PM me your application. It's most likely going to be accepted because like, who is gonna send an OC for this after what I've wrote. I'll update each time I get a application I accept. (Which is probably going to be all of them, since I'm desperate)

* * *

 **(Application)**

Name -

(Optional) Nickname -

Stereotype -

(16-21) Age -

Gender -

Sexuality -

Nationality -

Physical Appearance -

Height -

Weight -

Hair -

Hair Color -

Eye Color -

(Optional) Scars -

(Optional) Piercings -

Body Description (Thin, Fat, Etc.) -

Skin Tone -

Standard Outfit -

Sleeping Outfit -

Swimming Outfit -

Any Accessories -

Personality -

Backstory -

(At Least 4) Strengths -

(At Least 3) Weaknesses -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Talent -

Phobia(s) -

Relationship or Naw? -

Have they watched Total Drama before -

Game Strategy -

Audition Tape -


	2. The Wait is Over! - Episode 1 Part 1

Well, Camper introductions. Don't kill me if I completely slaughtered you're characters personality. Let the Dumpster Fire begin. Give a review from 1/5 on your character introdcution. 1, Meaning. I completely butchered you're character. 2, Meaning. You tried, but it still sucks. 3, Meaning. Eh…..you aight. 4, Means, Hey…..that's pretty good. 5, Means that you're a liar. Yeah, I only have 18 our of 20. Still deciding the last two characters, But, you'll see em in the next episode. The reason this took so long to come out is because I didn't wanna upload it because, **it's so bad.**

* * *

The camera starts as pitch black, but it soon fades away to show Chris and Chef, standing on a newer looking Dock.

"Yo!" Chris exclaims, saying the first words of TD Blast from the Past. "Today's the day. Welcome back to Total Drama! This time though, we have an all new cast and, a new island."

"Because the other one was mechanical." Chef points out.

"Yup! After that terrible show." *Cough* "Ridonculous Race" *Cough* "Me and Chef, have been brought back to a new season of Total Drama!"

"As if six wasn't enough."

"Anyway, pretty sure you know the catch here, if not, I'll explain. For this Season, 20 Campers will stay on this island, compete in multiple life-threatening challenges, and try to win 2 million dollars!"

"Another million was added on after Ridoncolous Race to try and get more people to sign up."

"And as you can see, it worked."

Chris and Chef's conversation gets stopped as they hear a Boat Horn.

"Yes, we're using the boats we introduced our first generation cast in. That's beside the point though, we have our first camper!" Chris states.

The First Boat. A blonde male teen was onboard. He stood at 6'1 and was fairly thin. He had a frontal swoosh with a clean cut in the back. He was wearing a Pink T-shirt, but you couldn't really see it because of his black leather jacket, he also wore jeans and white sneakers. Lastly, he was holding a guitar case.

* * *

"Jonas." Chris says, giving him a fist bump. "Nice to see you made it here."

"Great to be here." Jonas replies.

"You're from Iceland right? Wasn't it like, Reyk-Uh, R-R-Rey…..R-"

"Reykjavik."

"Yeah that place! Say, didn't you have to fly here?"

"Yup. Can't really drive a car on water can you?"

Second Boat pulls up. On this one, was a small Korean girl, she stood at 5 feet and had lean muscles. She had bright blue hair that were tied into two space buns. She wore a red tank top, light wash denim shorts, and black high heel boots.

"Hi Chris!" Kennedy exclaims excitedly, climbing off the boat. "Chef you too!"

"Welcome Kennedy." Chris says.

"Hey Chef…"

"Hm?" He responds.

"Nice to meet you." Kennedy sticks her hand out for a handshake.

"Yeah sure whatev-WOAH!" Kennedy's "hand' falls off and lands on the dock. She then bursts out laughing.

"Oh my gosh!-You should have saw the look on your face!"

"Nice one!" Chris gives Kennedy a high-five, but get's a little shock. "Jesus! Oh…"

"The joy-buzzer, simple, but it's still funny each time." Kennedy says, wiping the tears off hear face.

"This girl is already starting to piss me off…." A slightly PO'd Chef says.

"Come on Chef, lighten up."

* * *

Third Boat pulls up. On this one was a Female that stood at 5'6, and was pretty slim. Her blonde hair was long and wavy, she wore a red dress and red heels that are probably going to get dirty in about an episode. On her neck was a "gold" necklace.

"Well hello beautiful." A stunned Chris says, taking her hand and helping them out the boat.

"Chris, they're 17…." Chef points out.

"I knew that! Anyway, Elizabeth, glad you can make it."

"Glad I could. After the audition I sent, I hoped I could make it." Elizabeth says.

"Just to let you know, if they come here, you're disqualified." Chef says.

"O….K…"

"Hey." Kennedy says. "Elizabeth was it? Nice to meet you!" Kennedy goes for another handshake.

"Same to you." While extending her hand, she notices Jonas shaking his head, but decided to ignore it. They shook hands and…..nothing happened.

"Oh…I thought, never-mind." Jonas says.

"I still have it." Kennedy says, reaching into her pocket. "It's just that-AH!" She accidentally presses the button.

* * *

Fourth Boat pulls up on the block. Out stepped a Female, they stood at 5'11 and was slightly curvy. Her hair was black and braided. She wore a green hoodie over a black tank top, Navy shorts, and Pink sneakers.

"Alexia, welcome to Total Drama." Alexia only gazes at the island, and how it looks.

"Hmm….whatever." Alexia says flatly. Shen then walks over to the other contestants.

"Uh…I might take back my idea of trying to scare her." Chris says.

"Hm…..chicken." Chef says.

"No I'm not! Why don't you do it then?"

"Nah I'm fine."

"Exactly."

"Whatever…"

"Aren't you gonna greet them?" Jonas asks.

"Uh….I don't know." Kennedy says, who is currently unnerved.

"Well I'll greet them." Elizabeth says. She then walks over to Alexia, and greets herself. "Hey there, my name is Elizabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth peeks behind her and looks at Jonas and Kennedy. Who are both looking away.

"Alexia." She responds, who proceeds to walk past her.

"…..That went well…" Elizabeth says to herself.

* * *

Fifth boat appears. On it, was a male. He stood 5'0 and was thin. He was pale and his hair was a messy fringe and was brown. He wore a long sleeved maroon sweater, and a lab coat that covered it. He also wore blue jeans and white sneakers. On his hands were black gloves, and had thin glasses.

With much strain, he pushes his large suitcase onto the dock, it lands with a thud.

"Jeez, what's in that?"

"Tools, some of my inventions." He replies. "On that topic, some of my inventions are-"

"Yeah yeah alright alright, I don't need or want to hear that." Chris says, cutting him off. "Anyway, welcome to Total Drama, Hutch."

"Uh….great…" Hutch grabs his large suitcase, and starts dragging it.

"Hey." Kennedy says, noticing how much Hutch is struggling with his suitcase. "Need some help?"

"No! Uh I-I mean, no I don't need help…"

"Oh….okay then!"

"Do you guys want to listen to a little guitar playing while we wait?" Jonas asks, opening his guitar case.

"Sure." Kennedy responds.

"A little waiting music would be fine." Elizabeth says.

"Alright." Alexia says.

Jonas sits down, and starts playing his guitar. Kennedy and Elizabeth scoot closer to listen as Alexia decides to stay standing.

* * *

Sixth boat. This one, had a male on it. He stood at 6'6 and was muscular. His hair was black and in a ponytail, about chest length. He wore a Black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black work boots. His arms was mechanical and he had an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Yo." He says, holding his suitcase above his head, with one arm.

"Ferrian, how are you?" Chris asks.

"I've been fine." Ferrian says, who fist bumps Chris. Chris then clutches his hand.

"Ow!"

"My bad."

"Whoa.." Hutch says, fascinated by Ferrians arm. "Who made those?"

"This? I built it" Ferrian responds. "Well Technically. I had Renge build them, under my instruction's." Ferrian lifts up his Blue jeans to show two mechanical legs.

"I see, so…..do those arms do anything?"

"Hm?"

"Y'know…..do other things besides the normal?"

"Oh, it can do this." Ferrian holds out his right arm, and with an open palm, shoots a small cannonball. He shoots Jonas in the left eye accidentally though.

"Ow!" Jonas exclaims as he stops playing the guitar.

"Sorry!" Ferrian says quickly.

"Ahh…..it's fine. But I'm going to need an eyepatch like you now." He says jokingly.

"How did that happen?" Kennedy asks, pointing to his eye-patch.

"An accident."

"Eye..eye, captain.." Kennedy says.

"Wow….I should have **seen** , that coming."

"I really **saw** , that one." Jonas adds. They laugh afterwards.

* * *

A wild Seventh Boat appears. On it was a male, he stood at 5'6 and was thin, he was also pale. He wore a Black Jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. But you can't that, only his face because he is wearing a hazmat suit.

"Thomas, glad to see that you're still alive."

*Cough* "Thanks for accepting me." Thomas says in a weak voice.

"Why did you accept a person who is carrying a disease around?" Hutch says.

"Well, he only has one year left to live, plus, I'd face heavy backlash if I didn't accept him." Chris responds.

"I don't care! Getting a disease and dying isn't something I want."

"I understand." Thomas says.

"Mhm, alright, you can go over with them." Chris says, much to Hutch's dismay.

"Hey-Woah…what's happened to you?" Jonas asks, taking a look at Thomas's condition.

"I have a Disease." Thomas says. "So they put me in this Hazmat suit so I don't get anybody sick."

"You have a Disease?" Elizabeth says. "Then why don't you go to the hospital?"

"I did, the Doctor's told me I have 1 year left to live."

"Oh…sorry for asking."

"It's fine, at-least I'm competing on my favorite show before I pass."

* * *

Eighth boat wants to battle! This boat held A male that stood at 7'0, and was very muscular. He wore a teal button up shirt, whose buttons were close to popping off, plus the shirt doesn't go down all the way. Blue jeans which were high waters, and black sneakers. His hair is mid-length, and naturally brushed to the sides.

"Hello there." He says, hopping of the boat onto the dock. The dock makes several cracking noises.

"Jeez…don't break the dock already." Chris says.

"Glad to meet you Chris." Jason says, going for a fist-bump.

"Yeah…ni-GAH!" Chris dodges the top button that flew off of Jason's shirt.

"OW!" Jonas yells in pain, getting hit in the same eye.

"Sorry….that's happened a lot."

"A lot?" Chris asks. "So you mean-" Another button flies off an hits Chef on the nose.

"Whoops, I'll just-" Another button flies off, hitting Thomas's hazmat suit, it protected him though.

"Yeah, just go." Chris says, shuffling Jason over to the others. "Ya walking safety hazard."

"Hey, sorry bout that." Jason says, walking over to Jonas.

"Eh, it's fine." He replies. Jonas notices how close the last 3 buttons are close to ripping. "I think that shirt on you might be a little tight." Just then, Jason's left shoulder sleeve rips off.

"A little?" Hutch says. "That shirt looks like it's about to disintegrate."

* * *

Ninth boat joins the battle! The person on this boat was female, she was 5'5 and was fairly thin. She wore a purple jacket, which was unzipped. Baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

"H-hi." They say shyly.

"Alexa, welcome." Chris says. Alexa says nothing, she just looks around, avoiding eye-contact. "

"Hi." Kennedy says, but Alexa doesn't respond and looks away shyly. "Hmm…..My name's Kennedy, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

The Tenth Boat appears…but nobody was on it.

"Uh….maybe the person is invisible." Kennedy says. Everybody just, looks at her. "What…" They then hear another sound, but it wasn't a boat.

"You guys hear that right?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes we do, we're not deaf." Hutch responds.

The sound gets closer and closer before finally, they see a Jet-Ski soaring over the boat. On the Jet-Ski was a male, he was short at 5'0, he was thin, but still muscular. He wore a Black Shirt, you could also see several scars on his arms. Black jeans, and black shoes. He had long hair that was gold.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yells. They land roughly on the dock, before sliding towards the edge. The other contestants scatter to get out of the way. He continues sliding, and eventually right into the water.

"Nice jump Daniel!" Chris yells, looking over the edge. Daniel appears from under the water, and gives two thumbs up.

* * *

The Eleventh boat has been summoned. This one had a female, they were 5'5 and fairly thin. Her blond hair went down to her neck and was messy. She wore golden shirt with a swan on it, yellow shorts, and black boots. She also had a utility belt. On it was A ketchup bottle, water bottle, and a grappling hook.

"Hello!" They exclaim. Jumping off the boat while doing a flip, and rolling.

"Nice flip. Welcome Carol, or should I say, The Golden Swan?"

"The Golden Swan? Really…" Alexia says.

"Hey! The Golden Swan is perfect!" Caron replies.

"Is that Ketchup bottle?" Hutch asks, looking at her Utility Belt.

"Why yes it is." Carol takes the bottle out.

"What….exactly do you do with a Bottle, full of ketchup."

"Well, I do this with it." Carol squeezes the bottle and shoots ketchup into the water.

"Jeez, you're as bad as Leonard."

"I'm not like him! I know I don't have superpowers. Uh…" Carol looks directly into the camera. "You didn't hear me say that. I'm good at Karate and Judo though!"

"Mhm….sure."

"I'll prove it! Can I see your arm please?"

"Yeah alright, I don't know what you're going to do-" Carol gives Hutch a One-Arm Shoulder Throw, Hutch lands flat on his back with a thud.

"O…..k." Hutch says, dazed from the sudden flip.

"Are you okay?" Carol asks.

"I'm…..fine. I-I think."

"Great!" Carol gives Hutch a hand and helps him back onto his feet.

* * *

The Shenanigans stop there as The Twelfth boat arrives. On this boat, was a Female, they stood at 5'6 and quite slim. Her was dyed blue and wavy, which was shoulder length. She wore a Yellow shirt, covered by a salmon vest. Black work pants and white blue sneakers. Finally, she covers her hair with a dark gray beanie.

"What's up." They say.

"Ophelia, nice to see you." Chris says, giving her a high-five.

"Nice to be here…..I guess."

"Hey can you give me a hand?" Daniel asks, finally bringing back his Jet-Ski that he launched.

"Sure." Ophelia says. She grabs the Jet-Ski and picks it up. She then sets it down and helps Daniel out.

"Thanks."

"No Problem." Ophelia then peeks at the Jet-Ski, and how it's all battered and has a ton of scratches on it. "That thing is really beat up."

"Yeah. When you do as many jumps and rough landings as I have. I think there's going to be some scratches on it."

"Some? Look how beaten up it is." Jonas says.

* * *

The Thirteenth Boat arrives. This one held an African-American Male who stood at 5'5, and was skinny. He wore a Green shirt with orange stripes on it, with the letter K on the front. Blue jeans, and Black nikes. He had a earring on his left ear, a blue watch on his right hand, a drawing book, and black glasses.

"Khalil." Chris says, giving him a fist-bump. "Welcome."

"Hey." He replies.

"You're the thirteenth contestant here."

"Oh….hmm, does that make me unlucky?"

"Yup! Try not to die."

"Yeah….okay." Khalil says, now a little unnerved.

"What a great thing to say to a person coming onto a dangerous island." Ferrian says.

"Come on." Jason says. "You'll be fine." Jason then pats Khalil's back, but a little too hard, and his glasses fall off. "Oh whoops."

"It's fine." Khalil picks up his glasses off the dock.

"Sometimes I just-" Jason's next 2 button's on his torso fly off. One hit's Jonas in the eye….again. And the second bounces into the water.

"OW! Not again!" Jonas yells.

"Dude seriously, take off the shirt." Chris says. "You're going to injure somebody."

"That's already happened…three times." Chef says.

"Just take it off." Elizabeth suggests. "You've only got one button left. Who knows what might happen, you could possibly take someones eye out."

"That's probably going happen if I get hit in the eye one more time."

"Alright I'll take it off." Jason says, as his right shoulder rips the sleeve. He takes his button-up shirt to show his muscular build.

"Hey Ferrian, have any spare eyepatches?" Jonas asks.

"I don't think so." He replies.

"Ok."

* * *

The Fourteenth Boat approaches. On this boat was a Female, 5'10, and thin. She is also slightly pale. She is wearing a black dress that reaches her knees, On the chest of the dress is a bow, with a sapphire gem in the center. Black pantyhose on her legs, and black flats. Drapped over her shoulders, was a Cobra.

"Alice…nice to-Oh my!" Chris takes several steps back, as the Cobra hisses. Alice puts her index finger up and shushes the Cobra.

"Hi Chris. Don't mind the Cobra, they won't bite." Alice says.

"Uh-huh….sure."

"Question." Khalil says. "What type of Cobra is that?"

"It's a King Cobra" Alice replies.

"I see.."

"I see a potential death here if that thing bites someone." Chef says.

* * *

The Fifteenth Contestant wasn't on a boat, this one, came on a helicopter. Dropping down from a rope, onto the dock. Is a Female, 5'9, and a nice body shape. She wears a white blouse, white tights, and a British flag colored skirt, finally beige Victorian boots.

"What a entrance." Carol says.

"Hm, I think this is the first time somebody came in on a personal helicopter. But that doesn't matter, Ilyria, welcome!"

"So these are the people I'm competing with." She says in a British accent. "This will be simple."

"Well that's a little disrespectful." Elizabeth says.

"Do you think I care?"

*Deep Inhale* "This bitch….."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

"Hmph…..whatever."

"Let's just settle down, alright?" Khalil says, but is ignored.

"You don't want to mess with me okay. I'm a black belt, so if you decide to piss me off-"

"You're a black belt?!" Carol exclaims, with amazement in her eyes. "Can you please teach me?"

"…..I don't just teach anybody."

"Oh please! I already have some experience. I'm a Green Belt myself!"

"Hmm….fine. But to let you know, I am a strict and tough teacher."

* * *

The Sixteenth Boat. This contestant, is a Male, 6'1. He was slightly muscular, and he had long legs. He wore a Leather Jacket, Jeans, and Brown Boots. On his face were Sunglasses. To top it all off, he was currently sitting on his bike. His hair was short, and has tons of Hair Gel.

"Chris." He says. "Thanks for accepting me man."

"No problem Mason." Chris replies.

"That bike looks awesome!" Daniel exclaims. Daniel then gets an Idea. "Hey Mason, how about we race?"

"You're on!" Mason drives his bike off the dock, onto the sand. Daniel pushes his Jet-Ski back into the water, and hops on.

"1 Lap, first person back to the dock wins." Mason says.

"321 Go!" Daniel quickly yells, taking off immediately after.

"No Fair!" Mason yells, taking off straight after. The sound of the motorcycle's engine, and the Jet-Ski's splashes fade away as they both disappear around the first curve of the island.

"So who do you think will win?" Jonas asks.

"Pretty sure Mason is, plus he has a shorter track." Ferrian responds.

"You're allowing this?" Chef says.

"Yeah….who doesn't want to see a good race?" Chris says. "In the meantime, let's introduce our Seventeenth Contestant."

* * *

The Seventeenth Boat. This contestant, is a Female, 5'8. She wore a grey bustier with a star charm, a pink skirt, and pink Victorian styled boots. Her hair was black, and styled In a ponytail.

"Hello everybody." They say.

"Everyone meet Dianne. She's a Stage 4 Cancer Survivor." Chris says.

"Oh nice…I wish I could survive…." A sad Thomas says.

"Oh um, what's wrong with him?" Dianne asks, looking at how Thomas is in a hazmat suit.

"Him? He has a disease that is killing him." Chris explains.

"Oh that's terrible!"

"Yeah….we put him in there so he doesn't get anybody sick."

* * *

The Eighteenth Boat. This contestant, is a Male, 6'3. He wears a Black Leather Jacket, Grey sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans, and black gloves. He has a long scar across his right eye. Multiple scars on his Right shoulder and torso. His hair is black, and ranger style.

"Wade, Glad to see you here." Chris says.

"Of course you would be glad to see another person here to injure themselves." Wade responds.

"Well, true….but-" Wade just walks past him. "...Okay then."


	3. The Wait is Over! - Episode 1 Part 2

Guys, before we start I want to say a lot of things. 1. I am sorry that this took so long for me to upload, I lost motivation for a while, and only recently for the pass week, have I gotten it back. 2. I'm sorry if I completely mess your character up. 3. I am sorry that I have to upload it like this, it's not finished, actually it is, it's just I need to edit it correctly, but I can't as my computer is slow, wants to say 'not connected', and make me lose progress. 4. There was this glitch that made the entire thing just all messed up, I can't explain it. 5. This will never happen again okay? I'll make sure I get motivation. Now please, try and enjoy this episode, I have tried for a while, but I just can't work through this, so I have to upload it in a terrible mess. Once more and Finally, I'm deeply sorry for this.

* * *

Everybody then hear engine sounds. They sounds get louder and louder before they see a Motorcycle, and Jet-Ski drive around the 4th curve of the island.

"Looks like Mason is winning." Chris says.

"Told ya." Ferrian says.

"You sure did." Jonas says.

Mason drives past the dock before slowing down, Daniel does the same.

"That was a good race." Mason says.

"Yeah…even though you guys only saw the start and finish, it was awesome." Daniel says.

"Mason, congrats on winning." Chris says. "You two are just in time, for our Nineteenth Contestant."

The Nineteenth Boat. This contestant, is a Female, 5'4, who is thin. She wears a Blue T-Shirt, Skinny Jeans, and Black and white converse. On her wrist is a Pink and Grey watch. Her hair is Long and wavy, while being light brown.

"Lillian, welcome. You're our SECOND to last contestant here." Chris says.

"Second to last? Come on, you know you have to save the best for last." Lillian jokingly says.

"'Fraid not. We all know I'm the best here." Chris states.

"No, no you're not." Wade says, disagreeing with that statement.

"Everybody knows, you aren't." Chef agrees.

"Thanks for the backup Chef…." Chris says sarcastically.

"No problem."

The Twentieth Contest. This contestant, is a Male, 5'11. He is a bit overweight and plump, but still has muscle. He wears a Short sleeved Orange v-neck, tan jeans, and black work boots. His hair is brown, and short, around his ears.

"Eduardo, you're our last competitor. Welcome to Total Drama." Chris says.

"Total…Oh yeah! The thing I signed up for." Eduardo says. *Chef Facepalms*

"Did….nevermind, I don't care."

"Okay, everybody's here." Chris says. "Although most of you here have already watched the show, I'm still going to introduce you to the main parts of the island. Follow me." Chris, Chef and The Cast, walk for a while before reaching the Main Lodge.

"Chef, do you want to take this one?" Chris asks.

"Listen Up!" Chef shouts. "This is the Main Lodge, this is where three times a day I serve the food that you're going to eat!"

"Is the food going to be edible." Someone says in the crowd of people.

"Who said that?!" Chef yells. Everybody just stayed quiet. "I'm going to ask again, who said that?!" Again, no answer. "Since nobody's going to answer, all of you are running a lap around this island!" Chef was met with a stream of complaint.

"Come on Chef, you can't do this!" Hutch complains.

"Can the person who said that just own up to it please? You don't have to drag the rest of us down with you." Ferrian says.

"Why do we have to run a lap for something so small?" Khalil asks.

"Everybody slow down." Chris says, as the protests die down. "You're not running, YET." Chris says, putting emphasis on Yet. "We still have to show you around." The next stop, the Campfire Pit.

"This, is the Campfire Pit. After each challenge, the losing team will come here and vote a member of there team, off the island." Chris explains. "And that over there." Chris points East and towards the Confessional booth, a couple feet away. "Is the Confessional Booth, y'know, the place where you can say your thoughts, get something off your chests, that kinda thing. You also vote there. We'd get to the cabins but-" Just when Chris said that, they contestants heard a megaphone, and a shouting Chef.

"Alright move your asses! One lap around this island, NOW!" Chef yells, the contestants push and shove to get away from the volcano that is Chef.

"How long do you think they'll take?" Chris asks.

"We'll be here all day." Chef says, sitting down on a stump.

Meanwhile, with the Contestants.

Ferrian is currently ahead, followed by Carol and Ilyria who are behind him, are neck and neck. With Elizabeth and Alexia , rounding that out.

In the Middle of the Pack, is Kennedy, Alexa who surprisingly has good endurance. Hutch, Khalil, Dianne, Lillian, Jason, and Wade.

At the Bottom of the Barrel, Jonas, who has 50 stamina points. Alice, Thomas, who really shouldn't be doing this, Ophelia, who is just…slow, Daniel, Mason, and Eduardo in Last.

"How are y'all liking my dust back there?" Ferrian says, pulling a bit further each second.

"I don't taste dust." Carol replies, inching ahead of Ilyria little by little.

"Whoever made us do this, you need to be fed to the sharks." Hutch says, feeling the burn already.

*Groan* "I hate running" Ophelia complains.

"For real." Daniel says.

"Tell me about it." Mason agrees.

"Whoa!" Jason yells, nearly tripping over a medium sized rock. "Watch out for that rock."

"What rock?" Eduardo asks. Eduardo doesn't notice the rock, and trips over it. "GAH!"

"What was that?" Khalil asks, hearing that yell.

Jonas looks behind him. "I think somebody fell-" Jonas runs into a Tree while he wasn't looking.

"You okay?" Ophelia asks, slowing down her already slow pace.

"Dandy…" He replies, groggily getting up.

 **Jonas Confessional**

 **"Why is everything on this island trying to hurt me? I got hit by a mini-cannonball, two buttons, then I run into a Tree. What's next, I trip over my own two feet?" Jonas opens the door, and begins to leave. You see him trip over, and land off camera with a thud.**

 **"Ah! Damn it!"**

Kennedy notices Alexa behind her, and slows down just a bit to get even with her. "Hey again."

"Oh..um…hi.." Alexa replies.

"Why didn't ya speak to me before?"

"Well…I'm just, not used to meeting so many new people."

"Wow Jason, I'm surprised that one of those button's haven't popped off." Elizabeth says. One of Jason's buttons pop off. "Never-mind."

"Yeah…..I can't really control it." Jason says, sheepishly.

"I can't do this….." Thomas utters, he then falls face first into the sand roughly. Alice runs over to him.

"Come on Thomas. You can do this." Alice says.

"I- ***Cough*** can't, my body hurt's too much."

"Umm….….Hey!" Alice catches the attention of Ophelia. "Can you carry him?"

"Sure…" Ophelia picks Thomas up, and Fireman carry's him.

1 Journey around the Island later.

Chris is currently checking his watch. "It's been….like an hour! When are these people gonna get here?" Chris says. Chef then sees a figure jogging back to the Campfire area.

"Ferrian…..You're here first." Chef says.

"I noticed." He replies, not even looking out of breath.

"Yeah, go over there by that Green flag." Chris points West, to a flag that is swaying in the wind. Two more figures appear, they seem to be in a sprint, as they're both side by side racing to the finish.

"So which one do you think is gonna here first?" Chris asks.

"50 on the Left." Chef says.

The figures get closer, and they appear to be Carol and Ilyra, neck and neck. And….they finish at the same time.

"I guess we'll call this a draw…." Carol says, panting in exhaustion.

"Sure…." Ilyra responds.

"Hmm….well since we don't know who finished first, you'll both go the Brown flag."

"Grea-I think I might throw up…." Carol says….

"Not over here please." Chris says, literally shuffling Carol over to some bushes. While doing that, Chris didn't notice a figure behind him. Chef says nothing, and just let's it happen.

"Now that that's done…." Chris turns around and- "JESUS! Oh…it's you Alexia. Surprised to see you here."

"Why thank you." She replies, in a voice that was pretty monotone.

"Just go by the Green Flag….."

Another person appears in the distance, and judging by their size, it's easy to see who it is.

"Jason." Chris says simply. "Surprised to see you here actually, I mean, judging by your size I didn't think you'd be one of the first to be here."

"Yeah well, y'know. Maybe if I had my roller skates I'd be here faster."

"

"Yeah…..I don't think skates work well on sand." Chris notices his buttons just straining, to stay on though. "Yeah, just go to the Green Flag, Safety Hazard with Legs."

Finishing Sixth.

"Elizabeth, Great to see ya!" Chris exclaims.

"Chris." Chef says.

"I know!…" Chris whisper yells. "Anyway….go by the Brown Flag."

Finishing Seventh.

"Kennedy." Chris says, who is suddenly equipped with a SWAT Shield, with writing on it that says Prank Proof. "You've finished Seventh, go by the Green Flag.

"What's with the Shield." Kennedy asks. "Why does it say Prank Pr-"

"Doesn't matter! Just go!" Chris shoos her away with the shield.

Finishing Eighth.

"Hutch. You've finished Eighth." Chris says.

"Really?" Hutch says, kinda surprised, also looking worse for wear. "I didn't think I'd be here so early."

"Brown Flag."

Finishing Ninth.

"Wade, Green Flag." Chris says, and Wade doesn't respond, he just walks past him. "Hmm…I think he doesn't like me."

"You think?" Chef responds.

 **Wade Confessional**

 **"Do I dislike Chris? It's complicated, but it's not. Yes, I dislike Chris."**

Finishing Tenth.

"Khalil, you've finished Tenth, go by the Brown Flag."

"Top 10 that's…..not great actually." Khalil says.

Finishing Eleventh.

"Dianne, you've finished Eleventh, not the best." Chris says.

"Yeah…." Is all Dianne says, because of being out of breath.

"Green Flag."

Finishing Twelfth.

"Lillian, Twelfth. Not great." Chris says.

"Hmm….yeah but if you remove the two from the twelve, you get one. Which means I actually came first." Lillian says.

"Mhm sure, Brown Flag."

Finishing Thirteenth.

"Alexa, Thirteenth. Not good, and unlucky." Chris says.

"I-i'm not really a runner." She meekly replies.

"Yeah, we can see that." Chef says.

"Green Flag."

Finishing Fourteenth, and Fifteenth.

"Ophelia…..and Thomas?" Chris says.

"Yeah…he nearly fainted, so Alice wanted me to carry him." Ophelia replies.

"Okay, anyway. You finished Fourteenth, and he finishes Fifteenth. Both bad, but I can understand Thomas. Both of you, go to the Brown Flag."

Finishing Sixteenth.

"Alice, Sixteenth. I guess this placement isn't Sweet." Chris says.

"Oh that's disappointing…but, I was making sure Thomas was fine along the way." Alice explains.

"Nice, but not nice for the challenge. Go to the Green Flag."

Alice goes to the Green Flag, and instantly notices Ferrian, and rushes over to him.

Finishing Seventeenth.

"Jonas, Seventeenth. Abysmal." Chris says.

"It was just not good for me." Jonas says, clearly exhausted, and had a cut on his forehead.

"How did you get that?"

"Ran into a Tree, please don't ask how."

"You ran into a Tree? Oh I gotta check that out after the challenges."

"Okay….. ***Pant*** …wait….Challeng…es?"

"You didn't hear that, go by the Green Flag."

Finishing Eighteenth and Nineteenth.

"Daniel, since you're here first, you get Eighteenth, which isn't much better than Nineteenth." Chris says.

" ***Pant*** Maybe If I had my Jetski I could have gotten here faster." Daniel says, tired.

"Same could be said for me." Mason says, equally tired.

"You're both sad. Daniel, Brown Flag, Mason, Green Flag." Chef says.

And after a few more minutes of waiting, finishing Last in Twentieth-

"Eduardo…Dead Last…" Chef says. Eduardo opens his mouth to speak but, "Don't say anything, just go to the Brown Flag."

"Alright, Ferrian." Chris says. "Since you we're first on the Green Flag, what is your team name?"

"Oh…we get to name them? Uh…well I wasn't prepared to-" Ferrian says.

"Okay never-mind, we'll get to the names later. Carol and llyria, since you tied, Rock Paper Siccors to decide who gets to name the team."

Carol and Ilyria do Rock Paper and Siccors and. Llyria throws Rock, and Carol throws…..Paper!

"Damn it!" Ilyria shouts.

"Yay! I get to name the teams!" Carol exclaims, excited.

"Yeah later though." Chris says. "So I know what you're thinking, you're thinking 'Since we've ran a damn lap around the island, can we just go rest now?' The answer to that, is no! We're doing another challenge! Get into your swim-wear, because we are getting into the water, for a nice little game, called Minnows."

This announcement was met with instant groans and disagreements.

"Aaaaaa-Quit whining and go change!" Chef yells, which makes them stop and go.

Confessionals

 **Elizabeth**

"Umm, you might not know this but….I can't swim! How am I gonna do this challenge?!"

 **Thomas**

"*Cough* Alright, me and water aren't good together…mostly because I cannot swim."

 **Ophelia**

"Swimming? Looks like I'm in my Element this time."

 **Daniel**

"It just keeps getting worse for me! First it's Running, which I'm not good at, now Swimming! I'm already tired from the first challenge…."

 **Mason**

"Alright, I'm not gonna say that I can't swim. But I dislike getting in the water."

The contestants were lined up on the dock, looking at the current challenge. There were Buoy lines going horizontal, with one on each side sticking out, indicating the safe zone. The Green Team, has a shoulder-band on, indicating which side they're on, Brown as-well.

"Alright listen up!" Chris yells from a mega-phone, both Chris and Chef are sitting on a lifeguard tower, with a Cannon. "The Challenge is simple but painful! *Laugh*"

"Not words I'd like to hear." Hutch says.

"What you guys gotta do is simple, go from one end, to the other, without getting hit by our Cannon Balls! And trust me, they will hurt. This game is a lot like Sharks and Minnows, except the Cannon Ball is the shark. Now get in!" Everyone gets in, except for three, Daniel, Elizabeth, and Thomas.

"So…y'all gonna get in? Or just wanna be dq'd from the challenge?" Chris asks.

"Well, umm." Elizabeth says. "Slight problem, I uhhhh…..cannot swim."

"Yeah. Me neither." Daniel says. "Well I can, I'm just very bad at it."

"I don't think I can do it." Thomas says.

"Ugh…..Fine!" Chris shouts. He then tosses three lifesavers, for each of them.

"Ummm, I still can't do it." Thomas says.

"Fine Thomas…"

"I'll take the Lifesaver then." Elizabeth takes the lifesaver, and puts one on each of her arms, like floaties. Elizabeth finally jumps into the water.

"Ehh…can I use my Jet-ski for this?" Daniel asks.

"Y'know what, sure, go ahead just get in the damn water please." Chris says, trying to hurry him up so he can blast people with Cannon Balls.

"Awesome!" Daniel hurries and grabs his jetski, before pushing it into the water, and hopping on it.

"Wha-How is that fair?!' Jonas exclaims.

"I don't care about fairness now I just wanna shoot you!" Chris yells back. "Ready and GO!" As soon as Chris said go, he shoots a Cannon Ball out, instantly hitting Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, Your Out!" Chef yells. It takes a few seconds for Elizabeth to resurface, but she eventually does, with a bruise on her shoulder.

"I should've just gotten DQ'd….."

Eduardo is also unlucky enough to get blasted by a Cannon Ball, because of not paying attention.

"Hey Eduardo!" Chef yells from the Tower.

"Huh?" He replies, then notices the other contestant swimming to the other side. "Wha-Oh!" Eduardo is hit by a Cannon Ball, smack dab on his forehead.

"Ooooooohoo…that might cause a concussion." Chris says. Eduardo stays under for a while, worrying Chris and Chef. But finally he resurfaced, slow though.

"Hey Eduardo, Your Out….." Chef says. "Do you know where you are?"

"Uhhhhh…." Is also he replied with.

"Ok…..anyway!" Chris exclaims. "Round 2, GO!"

Daniel is Off ahead first, of course, but notices something. "Carol?" Yes, Carol is in-fact holding onto Daniel's Jetski with her Grappling Hook. She's not really Waterskiing, but more like letting Daniel drag her.

"What the!" Chris yells. "That's cheat-Well actually I let Daniel have his Jetski….ahh whatever." Chris realizes that everybody made it across because of him talking. "Aw Damn it! Chef! Why is your aim so bad!"

"Well myyyyyy bad! It's not exactly an easy shot here, plus this thing has kick on it." Chef replies. *Chris Facepalms*

"Uhhhhgg….Whatever! Round 3, GO!" Chris this time, aimed for Daniel. Daniel was Sking fine, until he was hit with the Cannon Ball.

"Yes!" Chris shouts. Until he realizes he only hit the Jet-Ski. "No! I didn't get him!"

"Abandoned Ski!" Daniel ditches his Jet-Ski, and Carol realizes that she isn't moving anymore and unhooks, the Grappling Hook. Ophelia passing by it, takes it and uses it as a Shield.

"This is not good." Mason says, nearing the end of the Buoy. "AH!" He gets struck by a Cannon Ball, and gets taken underwater by it.

"Mason! You're Out!" Chef yells.

Mason resurfaces, spiting out water. "I knew it wasn't good!" He yells.

"Yo Ophelia.." Daniel says. "Can I use the Jet-Ski as a Shield too? I mean, it's mine….but I don't know if its useable."

"Sure.." She replies, giving the back half of the Jet to Daniel.

"Chris, Water you doing up there?" Lillian puns. "Is that Cannon of yours, Watered down?"

"Alright, new target." Chris says. "Let's see if your gonna say that when I blast you with itt."

"Heh…..uh oh…."

"Round 4, GO!"

"So do we move together? Or-" Daniel says, but just holds on for dear life as Ophelia just swims fast.

"Just hang on." She says.

"Yup…..doing it." Daniel says, straining.

"Please no!" Lillian screams, swimming faster than she has ever before.

"Chef get her!" Chris yells, rapidly shooting at only Lillian. Cannon Balls rain down near Lillian, filling the entire space with Cannon Balls, with little space here and there. She was finally struck after she was stopped by a row of Cannon Balls.

"Alright….maybe the Cannon wasn't watered down." Lillian says, feeling instant regret of saying that.

"HAH! How do you like it now?!" Chris yells. "Anyway, Lillian and Khalil, you're out." Oh yeah, Khalil was struck being an innocent bystander, well by-swimmer.

"Round 5, GO!"

The contestants try and surge to the other side, while Chef, has Jason in his sights.

"I cannot miss, he is a bigger target than a parked car." Chef quietly says. He fires and-

"Not today." Jason says, and he CATCHES IT.

"What the Hell!" Chef yells. Chef also has to dodge as Jason throws the Cannon Ball back at Chef.

"Oh it's on.." Chef growls. But first, aims at a sitting duck, named Hutch.

"God Damnit." Hutch says, pausing. "I literally cannot see with all this fog on my glass-" Hutch is cut off as a giant Cannon-Ball slams into his back.

"Hutch! Your Out!" Chef yells. Hutch reaches the dock, and resurfaces.

"Aw *Cough* Damn it….." Hutch says, groaning. "Pain…."

"Suck it up." Chris says. Hutch can only glare as he lays on the dock in pain. "Okay. It's 8-4 Green Team."

Left on the Brown Team: Carol, Llyria, Ophelia, Daniel.

Left on the Green Team: Ferrian, Jason, Jonas, Alexia, Alexa, Kennedy, Dianne, and Wade.

"Round 6, GO!"

Daniel and Ophelia are hit by a Cannon Ball, but protected by the Jet-Ski to Daniel's dismay.

"Aw man…my-" The loud sound of the Jet-Ski being hit by a Cannon Ball cuts him off. "Jet-Ski will be practically-" And again. "Unusable after this challenge."

"Yeah, but if we win-" and once more for good measure. "It would be a good sacrifice."

One member of the Green Team go down, getting pelted after the fact that they are out.

"Yeah!" Chris shouts. "Taste Cannon!"

"Chris calm down!" Chef yells from the other side. "Wade's already out!" Wade's back is seen with a dozen or more bruises, as he was shielding himself from the fire. He is then seen Glaring at Chris.

"I know, I just wanted to do that."

"Why?"

"Well, he doesn't like me, so I don't like him."

"Chris…..nobody likes you." Chef points out.

"Well, he just doesn't like me more than anybody else. "SO I dislike him, more then he dislikes me."

"Chris….I just…" Chef just puts a hand on his head, not understanding Chris's logic here.

Another member of the Green Team go down, getting Blind-sided by a Cannon Ball.

"Ow…." Kennedy groans. Rubbing her hand on the bruise.

"You're Out!." Chris says. "No pranks for me this time?"

"I guess they're not having a ball." Lillian says. She chuckles a bit, before getting shut up by a Warning Shot by Chris. The Ball goes threw the deck, leaving a decently sized hole.

"Lillian, shut up. If you make another pun, I swear, I will shoot you. I don't care that your out of the challenge." Chris says.

And another bites the dust.

"Jason you're out!" Chef yells.

"Huh?" He replies. "But I wasn't hit!" Chef shoots Jason again, which leaves a bruise on his back. But it apparently doesn't seem to phase him all that badly. "Oh…..I guess I did."

"And just like that, it's 4 to 6, Green Team." Chris says.

"Round 7, GO!" The contestants try and push the Cannon Balls out of their way, while also trying not to get hit also, everyone except Jonas, who was pushed underwater by something.

"Wait! Uh….." Jonas says. "Time out?…" He said sheepishly. He was answered with a Cannon Ball to the face.

 **Jonas Confessional**

Jonas is seen just sitting, with an Eyepatch on his right eye.

"….Arg." Jonas says, in a bored tone.

"It's getting harder to hide in the pile of Cannon Balls." Ferrian says.

"There's 9 People Left, any little movement, they will shoot at." Alexia says.

"I'm scared." Daniel says.

"Of what?" Ophelia asks, confused.

"To look at the other side of the Jet-Ski." They haven't seen the other side, as they just turn when reaching the finish.

"Well, with all the banging I've heard. I think it's safe to say, it's not good."

"Hey, Carol." Llyria says, literally spooking Carol.

"AH! Jeez Llyria…" Carol replies. "I forgot you were in the challenge….where have you been?"

"I've poked my head up for air from time to time, but mostly I've been furthest away from them." Llyria points at Chris and Chef.

"Round 8, GO!"

"Alright….y'know, I think we got thi-" Daniel says, before the Jet-Ski's Handlebar is ripped off by a Cannon Ball.

"Well…..I guess it couldn't HANDLE it. Get-AHH!" Lillian screams, as Chris starts shooting Cannon Balls at her.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP." Chris yells, making holes in the dock that will need to be repaired later.

"Alice watch out!" Ferrian yells, making Chris stop shooting at Lillian. He witnesses Chef's Cannon Ball hit Ferrian in the back, who was shielding Alice from it, who makes it to the end thanks to Ferrian.

"Ferrian, Your Out!" Chef shouts.

"You got this Alice." Ferrian mouths, swimming to the dock. Alice nods, finding new found determination.

"Well thanks to Lillian, I wasn't able to eliminate anybody but."

"Round 9, GO!"

"It's going to be fine…." Daniel says, but not to Ophelia, but to the Jet-Ski.

"Are you talking to the Jet-Ski?" Ophelia asks.

"Yeah, it's not-" Daniel stops as he notices a shadow looming over him. He looks up to find a Cannon Ball heading straight for him. "OH NO!" The Cannon Ball hits Daniel 'head' on."

"Daniel, Your Out!" Chris shouts. "Nice one Chef!"

"Final 7, Carol, Ilyria, and Ophelia for the Brown, and Alexa, Alexia, Dianne, and Alice for the Green."

"Round 10, GO!"

"Alexa is still in?" Kennedy questions. "I didn't think she'd make it far into the challenge." Right on cue, Chef is able to hit Alexa with a Cannon Ball.

"Wow…..what a Jinx." Jonas says.

llyria is underwater, just making sure to go under the Cannon Balls just sitting in the water…..somehow. She think's she is safe but….a Cannon Ball suddenly slams into her shoulder. She grimaces, and resurfaces. "Ow…." She says lowly, grasping her shoulder.

"Ilyria, Your Out!" Chef shouts. "I didn't know if I hit you, but thanks for being honest at-least."

"Yeah….welcome."

"Round 11, GO!"

Ophelia sprouts and idea. "I might regret this…." Ophelia throws the battered Jet-Ski in-front of Dianne, causing it to splash water in her face, stopping her progress.

"What-Who did that?!" Dianne exclaims. Getting hit by a Cannon-Ball is the reply.

"I don't know, but I got to thank them for their help." Chris says.

 **Ophelia Confessional**

"…..I feel wrong for doing that…."

"It's now a 2v2!" Chef shouts.

"Before we start round 12.." Chris says. He shoots the Jet-Ski that was on the other end. It goes underwater, and pops back up on the other side of the Buoy, which makes it unreachable to the remaining 4 campers.

"NOOO!" Daniel yells. "My Jet-Ski!"

"Round 12, GO!"

("I just broke Daniel's Jet-Ski even more, and we might not even win.") Ophelia thinks. ("Then I throw the Jet-Ski at Dianne, eliminating her..") Ophelia is jolted out of her thoughts, as she is hit by a Cannon-Ball.

"Ophelia, Your Out!" Chef shouts.

"Oh great, this is what happens when you don't pay attention…." Ophelia says.

Alexia's path to the other side is littered with floating ball's, so she is forced to go underwater. When she pops up, she is hit in the chest with a Cannon Ball.

"Ouch…not a great place to be hit, especially when it's a Cannon Ball."

"Alexia, Your Out!" Chef shouts.

"So now it's down to two. Carol, the Captain-" Chris says.

"Which I should have been!" Llyria yells off camera.

"And Alice."

"Go Alice!" Ferrian cheers.

"It comes down to this round…well it actually doesn't because they could both dodge em, but I'm pretty sure this is it."

"Round 13, GO!"

Both Carol and Alice rush, and or swim, off. They are forced to push Cannon Balls out of their way, while being bombarded with them. But, in a unfortunate events, well for this team. One of the Cannon Ball's shot by Chef, ricochets off another in the water, which I'm surprised hasn't happened before. It bounces off, and nails Carol in the back of the head.

"Carol is Out! Which means the Green Team wins!" Chris exclaims, and the Green Team cheers, and the Brown sulks.

"Damn…" Carol slams the water in-front of her.

"Good Job Alice!" Ferrian cheers, jogging over to her as she climbs onto the Deck.

"Carol, that means your team is going to campfire, and voting somebody off, but not yet, as well. We haven't gotten your team names yet. So everybody, meet in the Main Lodge in 5, just so you all can get dried off." Chris says.

 **Carol Confessional**

"Well…..I didn't think the challenge would end that fast, but just like that *Carol Snaps her finger* It's over in the final round, and my team loses….I'm probably going to get voted out for this.

 **(In the Main Lodge)**

The Main Lodge, where Chef is serving terrible food, to which nobody is complaining about now, due to the back to back challenges.

"So Carol, and Ferrian." Chris says, causing the chit-chat to die down for a while. "Have you decided on a team name.

"Yup! My team name is The Guardians." Carol says.

"Mine, is Radical Robots." Ferrian says.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way, 'The Guardians' You have a campfire to go to, so why don't you use this time to decide who your gonna boot." Chris says, leaving the teams to discuss.

"I think the answer is obvious." Ilyria says, catching the attention of her team. "Thomas should go."

"W-What?" Thomas says.

"Thomas, no offense but like, your not really useful." Ilyria cringes a bit, when see she's Thomas's face downcast. "I mean like-*Sigh* I mean you were the only one who didn't get in the water. Okay?"

"I know…..but Elizabeth was eliminated in a second." Thomas says.

"True…"

"Hey!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"I mean, you were kinda eliminated instantly." Carol says, mentioning to how Elizabeth, actually was eliminated instantly.

"But I at-least got in the water." Elizabeth refutes.

"For a second." Hutch repeats. "You could have stood out with Thomas, and it wouldn't have changed a thing."

"I guess….whatever." Elizabeth replies. "On a different note….Eduardo hasn't done well in these challenges either."

"Yeah, he's a klutz to be honest." Ophelia agrees. "He was third out in the water challenge, and dead-last in the run around the island."

"Hey! Don't turn this on me." Eduardo says.

"We're not, we are just deciding who is the weakest link on this team, and so far, we've narrowed it down to, You." Hutch says, pointing Eduardo. "Thomas, and Elizabeth."

"Daniel finished 18th, which isn't much better than 20th." Eduardo says.

"But he did good in the Water Challenge." Ophelia says.

"Anybody could have did good when they had a Jet-Ski protecting them."

"On that note, Daniel, I'm….so sorry about your Jet-Ski." Ophelia apologizes. "We sacrificed it, and we didn't even win in the end."

"It's fine…..I'll just save up for another one." Daniel replies.

"To be honest though, most of our team was eliminated early in the challenge." Carol says. "Thomas, Elizabeth, Eduardo, Khalil, Hutch, Lillian. They were all eliminated before the Half-Way."

"I mean, at-least we did okay running?" Lillian asks.

"I wouldn't really say okay, more like decent as 12th out of 20 isn't really good, and Finishing 10 out of 20, is I guess okay." Ilyria says. "8 out of 20 is good though."

"So this begs the question, do we all know who we are voting for?" Carol asks.

"I guess so, we haven't gotten it to a singular person, but it's been narrowed down." Khalil says.

Chris opens the Main Lodge door. "Okay Guardians, it's time for elimination."

Confessionals

 **Carol**

"At-least I know now that I'm not getting booted first. It's sad really, I don't want to see any of my teammates gone first."

(Campfire Area)

"Well Guardians." Chris says, starting the elimination. "You lost today's challenge, so you're here at elimination." Chris holds the plate of 9 Marshmallows. "Here, I have 9 Marshmallows, this is your safety. If you do not get a Marshmallow, to put it simply, you are eliminated. I'm going to tell you now though, there will be a rejoin, when? Don't know yet, but it will happen. Anyway, when I call your name, you are safe, and I'll toss you a Marshmallow." Chris finishes.

"Carol." Chris tosses a Marshmallow at Carol, who catches it.

"Hutch."

"Ophelia."

"Ilyria."

"Khalil."

"Lillian."

"Daniel, and Elizabeth" Chris now has only two Marshmallows left. "You two are the only one's who got votes."

Eduardo is on the edge of his seat, while Thomas, just sits there with downcast eyes.

"With a vote of 6 to 4, the last person safe is." Chris pauses for dramatic effect. Then holds it for a bit, and while longer, and longer, and longer, and longer, and longer, and longer. "Thomas." Chris flicks the last Marshmallow to Thomas, which bounces off his Hazmat suit. Eduardo lets out his breath that he held in, standing up.

"Eduardo, Dock of Shame for you." Eduardo walks on the Dock of Shame, he stops halfway to turn around.

"It's been fun, despite my short time here, and being shot at with a Cannon. Hope to see y'all again, maybe I can rejoin." Eduardo says, before he steps on the Boat of Losers and leaves the island.

( **Voting Confessionals)**

 **Carol**

I vote Eduardo, it was a hard choice between him and Thomas, but I just felt bad for him, so I went with Eduardo, he wasn't much better though, but still.

 **Ophelia**

I vote for Eduardo, I feel like I can carry Thomas, Figuratively, and Literally, though the competitions, and I feel like Elizabeth is better than Eduardo, because she finished in the top 10 when we were forced to run.

 **Ilyria**

I vote for Thomas, it's nothing personal, and I do feel bad for him that he is dying. But, he really doesn't help the team….at all. He was carried to the finish by Ophelia, and he didn't even get in the water during the challenge. I feel bad for saying this.

 **Daniel**

My vote is for Eduardo. I did finish in 18th during the running challenge, I did great in the Water one, I was just smart enough to use my Jet-Ski as a shield, with Ophelia of course. While Eduardo finished Dead-Last, and nearly Dead-Last again. Thomas is on his last legs anyway, maybe if we are getting down to the better campers on our team, then we'll eliminate him.

 **Hutch**

I'm voting for Thomas. He's basically diseased, and doesn't help our team in any way, whatsoever. His last year on earth, shouldn't be here.

 **Khalil**

I vote for Eduardo. Nothing personal, i'm just following what my team thinks who should be eliminated, and I feel like they were going to boot Eduardo.

 **Lillian**

I vote for Eduardo. I just feel bad for Thomas, plus it's not like we are losing an important person to our team, no offense to Eduardo.

 **Eduardo**

I vote for Thomas. He is the weakest link on our team, and didn't even get in the water. TO be honest with myself though, I didn't pay attention, which kinda cost me.

 **Elizabeth**

I vote for Thomas. Just for the fact that he was able to turn things around on me.

 **Thomas**

I vote for Eduardo. I think it's pretty obvious who is getting eliminated here.

"Well that's one down, 18 more to go. Will The Guardians win the next challenge? When will the next episode be released? This questions will be literally answered, next time, on Total, Drama, Blast to the Past!" Chris ends the episode with, well, not really.

(Regular Confessional)

 **Thomas**

Seems like I have to step up my game, they're not gonna notice my 'little change in attitude.


	4. The Boot In Camp - Episode 2 Part 1

Hey, Vsause, Turbo here. Okay, can some of you review the episodes more? It helps know what I need to change, and actually helps to see who's reading, and not, so it gives a better chance to people who do review. _It actually doesn't and I just want you guys to review, but you don't need to know that._ Anyway enjoy.

"Last time on Total Drama: Blast to the Past." Chris starts the episode with. "We met all Twenty Competitors and thanks to somebody's smart mouth, were forced to run a lap around the island. Due to this, it was made into a team forming challenge, with Ferrian placing 1st, naming his team the 'Radical Robots', and Carol placing 2nd, well, they tied with Ilyra, but won the Tiebreaker, she named her team 'The Guardians' The competitors then had to do another challenge in the water, Sharks and Minnows. It was down to Alice, and Carol, but in the end, Alice won for her team, forcing The Guardians to go to elimination. At Elimination, it was Eduardo going home in a 6 to 4 vote against Thomas, placing him dead-last, like the running challenge. And that is what you missed, if you didn't watch the episode."

(The Guardians Cabin)

Everyone was in they're cabins, The men and women were in the same cabin, but there was a wall blocking them. They all were sleeping peacefully, tired of back to back challenges last time…well, were, sleeping peacefully, before Chef damn near kicked down the door in on 'The Guardians Cabin.'

"RISE AND SHINE!" Chef yells, in a mega-phone which wasn't needed, startling everybody awake on the boys side.

"WHAT?!' Daniel yells in fear, springing off his bunk. "WHAT'S GOIN-" Thomas who was startled above him, falls on top of Daniel. Hutch struggles to find his glasses, as Chef continues to yell, going to the girls side. "What a great awakening…." Khalil says.

(On the Girls side)

"RISE AND SHINE LADIES!" Chef yells again, barging in once more.

"I'm UP!" Carol shouts, being jolted awake.

"Five more minutes….." Ophelia asks, still half-asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Chef shouts in her ear, making her fully awake.

"Ow! Jeez…you didn't need to do that." She says. Ilyria gets out of her bed, reluctantly, and so does Lillian.

"Meet in the Main Lodge area in 5 Minutes!" He yells, going over to the Radical Robots.

"Five minutes?!" Elizabeth exclaims.. "That's not even enough time to take shower!"

 **Carol Confessional.**

"Why do we need to get up at 6:00?! We literally did two challenges, went to elimination, and only get a few hours rest? Not great."

(Radical Robot's Cabin.)

"GET UP!" Chef screams once again into the Mega-Phone, startling everyone awake in the Boy's Cabin, except Jason, who was already up at the time.

"Oh come on!" Mason complains.

"Can we just-" Jonas tries to suggest.

"Meet at the Main Lodge in 5 Minutes!" Chef leaves to go to the Girl's side.

"Well this can't be good…." Ferrian says.

(Radical Robot's Girl Side Cabin)

"WAKE UP!" Chef shouts, startling everyone awake, except Alexia. Chef though, fails to notice a trip-wire. The trip-wire makes a bag of flour fall on top of Chef's head, getting it everywhere.

"Fine…." Alexia says.

"Alright! Alright I'm up." Kennedy says.

"AH! The sun is bright!" Alice exclaims.

"W-Why do we have to get up so early?" Alexa questions.

"Because I said so!" Chef leaves the Cabin, and heads to the entrance of the Main Lodge to wait.

 ***Sigh*** "Great…" Dianne says.

(Hit's Time Skip - 5 Minutes)

As the Campers reach the Main Lodge, they know now why they were woken up so early.

"Oh no." Hutch says.

"Oh yes." Chef responds. "Your early challenge for today, this Boot Camp Course." Looking at the Course, it starts with a Rock Climb, when you reach the top, you have a bridge to cross, which has swinging pendulums, not sharp tho, but blunt., if you fall in, you have to go back to the Rock Climb. After that, you slide down, into mud, which the entire course is covered in. Then you have to trek through it, it has swinging tires that could make it a little easier. When they finish that, they have to climb a rope, with no wall, which leads into some Monkey Bars, which are pretty easy, but they are slick, so the campers might fall off, if they do, they go back to the rope climb. The final obstacle of this Boot Course, is 2 Boxing Gloves they are very, very bouncy, they're covered in mud so the campers slip off easier. They don't have to go back to the rope climb here though, so they can just retry the obstacle.

"The first team, yes, your entire team has to be at the finish. The first team there, gets an advantage in today's challenge." Chef says.

"So there is another one after this?!" Jonas exclaims.

"Yes, now get to it!"

(The Challenge)

As the competitors start doing the challenge, reluctantly, Wade is half-way through the Rock-Climb before he finds a little present. His right foot, which was on one of the rocks, apparently triggered something, causing the rock to shoot in, making Wade slip all the way back down into the Mud with a splat.

"Ouch….shit.." Wade says. "What the hell was that?"

"Forgot to tell y'all, actually, I didn't, I just wanted to see that happen." Chef says. "But there is surprises on some of the rocks." Ilyria meets the same rock Wade does, but doesn't slip back down.

"Hah! Gotta do a lot better to take me down. As Ilyria inches to the top, one of the rocks that was in-front of her face, spring out and hit her. She slips down the Rock-Wall, and accidentally takes out Alice with her. "Ah…sorry." Ilyria rubs the top of her forehead.

"It's fine…" Alice says, a little dazed.

Daniel is making slow progress, making it to the Half-Way point. He sets his foot, and then jumps from Half-Way, to grabbing the top!

"Whoa!" Mason exclaims. "How did he do that?!"

 **Daniel Confessional**

Jumping off of Ladders has it's perks, y'know, other than putting yourself threw a table.

Not too far behind Daniel though ,is Ferrian and Alice with Ferrians help. Surpassingly also making it to the top, is Thomas.

"Thomas?" Daniel says. "How did you make it up here so fast, how did you make it up here period?"

"I had good technique…." Thomas responds.

"Nice…"

"I think we can continue." Ferrian says. "I don't think anybody on our team is weak enough for us to go back, maybe Alexa, but I don't know."

Daniel is the first to attempt the bridge. He makes it past the first three, and nears the end, but part of the platform suddenly raises up, hitting Daniel in the face, making him stagger backwards into one of the pendulums, which knocks him off.

"Great….., now I gotta do the Rock-Climb again!" Daniel exclaims.

"Alice." Ferrian says.

"Hmm?" She replies, she's suddenly swept off her feet by Ferrian, and carried Bridal Style.

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah." Ferrian is able to dodge the first three pendulums, and reaches the end, where he kicks the platform back down, and puts Alice on the slide.

"Hmm.." Thomas dodges the Three Pendulums, but runs into the risen Platform. Thomas hangs onto it though, until it eventually drops, and he moves onto the Slide.

(Rock-Climb)

Ophelia is seen finally making it to the top.

"Finally…..oh great, an obstacle that probably requires speed." Ophelia says. A hand grips the top of the Rock-Climb, it is shown to be Daniel, who has made it back up.

"I'm back!" He exclaims. Alexa also joins the two on top. "Also note, past the third pendulum, there is a platform that raises, and that hit me, and screwed me."

"Thanks for saying." Ophelia replies. Daniel is the one to go first though, dodging the Pendulums again, and this time hurdling over the raised platform, making it to the end.

"Yes!" He exclaims, going down the slide.

"Well, can't wait here forever." Ophelia is able to get pass the first Pendulum, and narrowly dodges the second, unfortunately, she is hit by the third, and falls into the mud below. "Great…."

Alexa though, is able bypass the Pendulums, and moves on to the trek. Wade finally makes it up the Rock-Climb, and so does Carol, who sprouts an idea.

"This'll work." Carol says, grabbing her Grappling Hook. She shoots it, hooking onto the side of the platform that rises. She jumps, and retracts the hook, she barely skims the mud, and reaches the other side.

"Wow, that's just fair." Wade says. Jonas is seen finishing the Rock-Climb, just straining to get to the top. When he finally reaches it, he just lays there, sprawled out.

 **Jonas Confessional**

As you guys, and or gals, can see, I'm not that strong. At-least this next obstacle doesn't require strength, but this eyepatch here could cause a little problem.

Wade finishes the Bridge, as Jonas attempts it.

"Okay legs, don't fail me now." Jonas says. He bypasses the first pendulum, but doesn't see the second on it's return swing. It hits him, and knocks him back into the mud. "Ow! Great….this damn Eyepatch!"

Jason makes it up the Rock-Climb, his shirt already tearing at the shoulders. He is followed by Kennedy, and then Hutch, who cleans his glasses from the mud, falling several times before.

"So uh…..who want's to go first?" Kennedy asks.

"Ladies first." Hutch replies. Jason just shrugs his shoulders.

*Sigh* "I'll go I guess…." Kennedy makes it pass the 3 Pendulums, she runs into the Risen Platform though, but she doesn't fall off, and makes it to the slide. "I did it, maybe you can Toooooooooo!" She exclaims going down it.

"Hopefully my glasses don't break." Hutch says, before attempting the Bridge. Hutch makes it pass the first two, and on the third one, Jason's top button on his shirt, pops off, hitting Hutch on the back of the head just a little bit, but it was enough to make him stop, getting him hit by the Third Pendulum.

"Owwww….." Hutch groans. "Damn it! Now I have to do the Rock-Climb again…..where did my glasses go?" Hutch then searches for his glasses in the mud.

"Sorry!" Jason exclaims. "I think I'll take this off, it'll get dirty anyway." Jason takes off his button-up shirt, before moving onto the Bridge. He dodges the first two, and the third one hits him, but it only knocks him off balance. He hangs onto the risen platform. "Whew, that was close…." As the platform lowers, Jason hops onto it, and goes down the slide.

(The Trek)

Daniel is actually in first, passing Alice and Ferrian, due to hopping on the tires, instead of grabbing them. "WOOO! First place!" He yells, moving onto the Rope Climb. Thomas is seen having trouble, as he is stuck in one place, unable to reach the Tires. Alice is too tired to continue, so she just leans on the barrier holding the mud in. Ferrian is able to power through the mud, and is in 2nd behind Daniel going to the Rope Climb. Carol once again che-I mean uses her Grappling Hook, and after a couple of attempts, hooks the last tire, and retracts, letting the Hook pull her through the mud.

(Back to the Rock-Climb)

Mason is finally able to make it up for his first time, along with Alexia.

Alexia is able to cross the bridge quite easily, only getting hit by the Final Platform, which she crosses, going onto the Slide.

"Alright…I can do this." Mason says to himself. Mason though unfortunately, gets hit by the first pendulum, and falls into the mud. "Alright…I can't do this….." Mason just lays back on the barrier.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Chef yells into the Mega-Phone, getting everyone's attention. "Change of plans, the whole team doesn't have to be there, mostly because I know that some of you can't do it." Referencing to Alice, who is too tired, Thomas, who is stuck, and Mason, who has given up.

"So…..I guess that means we're done?" Khalil asks, still at the Rock-Climb.

"Guess so…I wasn't really fond with getting hit by Rocks, and then slipping back down time after time." Lillian says.

"Really?!" Ilyria exclaims, reaching the top of the Rock-Climb. "I was doing all this for nothing?!"

"Can I go back and take a shower now?" Elizabeth asks.

"No, you're gonna wait and see who wins." Chef says.

"Well, let's be there to cheer one of them on." Ophelia says, climbing out of the mud, which the others follow suit.

(The Trek)

Wade and Jason were able to power their way through the mud, while Thomas was able to get unstuck. Alice was still tired though, and Both Alex's ran out of energy in the mud, while Kennedy stopped, knowing that she wouldn't be able to finish the last part's of the course.

(The Rope Climb and Monkey Bars)

Daniel is still in first, but is being followed by Ferrian, who is closing the lead fast on the Monkey Bars. Behind Ferrian, is Carol, and just starting the Monkey Bars ,is Wade.

"This might be my limit…." Thomas says, grasping the rope, waiting for Jason to finish climbing. Thomas then hears a creak, and several pops. "Uhhh….what was that?" The Rope that Jason was on, apparently, couldn't handle his weight, and it kept stretching until it ripped, causing Jason to fall quite a ways, nearly crushing Thomas, who moved out of the way last second.

"WHOA!" Thomas exclaims. "Well…."

 **Thomas Confessional**

"At-least you guys didn't have to see me fail….but I think I did quite good…"

(The Boxing Gloves.)

So now the final 4, Daniel, Ferrian, Carol, and Wade, if they fall, then they can't get back up. Daniel though, is able to finish, but literally right behind also finishing, Is Ferrian. Daniel waits for Carol to finish, while Ferrian is first to attempt the Boxing Gloves. Ferrian jumps, and before he is able to land on it, it quickly descends.

"Uhm….what?" Ferrian questions. The Glove rapidly rises, hitting Ferrian right back onto the platform. "OW….."

"Looks like it's my turn." Daniel says, as Carol reaches the end. Daniel jumps, but completely misses the first glove. The second descends just to bounce Daniel back into the mud.

Carol attempts, and is actually able to stick the landing on the first glove! It starts bouncing up and down trying to buck her off, but it's unable to, and stops.

"One down, another to go." Carol stands up, and is about to jump to the second glove, but the one she's on suddenly drops, making her slip down into the mud. "AW! That's just unfair!"

"Deal with it." Chef says.

Wade is other the last bars of the Monkey Bars, but as he reaches the last Bar with his right hand, his left one slips off due to the mud on it, he slams into the platform, making Daniel stumble, but not enough to fall. Wade slides down the platform, getting splinters along the way, and into the mud. "That sucks….." He says, taking a splinter out of his cheek. SO It's down to three, Carol and Daniel for The Guardians, and Only Ferrian for the Radical Robots.

Ferrian once again attempts to cross, He lands on the first one like Carol, and is able to hang on while it tries and bounce him off. He stands, and the sudden drop doesn't shake him off, so it raises again. Just as Ferrian is about to jump, Daniel lands on the Boxing Glove as-well, and bumps into Ferrian, knocking him off. Ferrian hits the second ball, and bounces into the mud.

"Why you!-" Ferrian shouts. He shoots a Mini Cannon-Ball at Daniel, which makes him pick up his hand, which also makes him slip off the boxing glove, into the mud along with Ferrian.

"Ow! Hey!" Daniel gathers a bit of mud, and throws it at Ferrian, which smacks him in the face..

"Now you've done it…." Ferrian also gathers mud, and chucks it at Daniel, who dodges it.

"Hah!" Daniel is shut up by another mud, that covers his entire face.

"Oh it's on!" Daniel wipes the mud off his face, and Ferrian and Daniel get into a snowball fight, if it was with just mud. While Carol decides to just go for it, she jumps and bounces off the first glove, and is the first to land on the second! Which tries to buck her off. She is able to hang on. She stands up, and the Glove descends, but this time she hangs onto the thumb of the glove. She regathers her footing, she takes a deep breath and just, and…

"The Guardians win the challenge!" Chef yells in the Mega-Phone.

"Yeah!" Carol shouts, doing a celebratory jump back into the mud.

"This is only for an advantage for the next challenge." Chef reminds, now you can go back to your cabins."

"I'm going take a shower." Elizabeth states, walking off.

"Yeah, same." Lillian follows.

While the Campers go back to take showers, we head to see what Chef and Chris are up to.

"Chris." Chef says, entering the Helicopter where there's a bunch of camera's scattered around the island. "The challenge is finished, The Guardians won. Are you done yet?"

"Yes I'm done, can't wait to see the Chaos that will ensue…" Chris says, he then chuckles. "Didn't think I'd have any use for them after that season, but seems we have use for them now."

"Do you think it's a 'little' bit dangerous to let them out?" Chef asks.

"Don't worry, I trained them enough to not kill em, just, injure them…..…a lot."

(Little question before the 2nd Part…are y'all fine with the challenges being, first the advantage, and then the elimination one in the second part? I could put them together, but for some reason it feels easier for me. Question 2, what do you think the challenge is gonna be?) Fanfiction is grtting worse for me, tried uploading, just put a bunch of stuff you wont be able to read, and second, it gave me a problem loading page error, making me lose progress, I just hate it.


	5. The Boot in Camp - Episode 2 Part 2

(Main Lodge)

"I'm surprised of how good you did Thomas." Lillian says. "Y'know, better than me, as I never got past the first obstacle once."

"Thanks…..I guess I was determined to finish." Thomas replies.

"Hmm, I guess you aren't totally useless." Hutch says.

"Thank you…I guess?"

(Over at the Radical Robot's table.)

"I feel like I could have won….if only Daniel didn't bump me off." Ferrian says.

"Oh don't down yourself." Alice says.

"Wish I could have joined you on the Boxing Gloves, but I ran into a little problem." Jason says, referring to when the rope ripped off.

(There isn't much people in the Main Lodge, in-fact, there is only 7, Hutch, Lillian, Thomas, Ferrian, Alice, Jason, and including Chef, who is just making the food. As the most of the others are just taking showers, or in the cabins. Somebody though, enters the Main Lodge, but it wasn't a contestant, it was Chris.

"Chef, I need to talk to you." Chris says, entering the Kitchen. Chef stops cooking to talk with Chris.

"What do you think they could be talking about?" Lillian asks.

"Nothing good." Hutch replies. Chris stops talking with Chef.

"Can two of you go tell your teams to meet at the Main Lodge?" Chris asks.

"I'll go" Lillian says.

"I'll be back." Ferrian says. The two leave the Lodge, going notify their teams.

(Exactly 30 seconds later)

The Main Lodge is soon filled with campers from both teams.

"Alright listen." Chris says. "The challenge is ready but, we have to wait until night. Well, we don't have to, but it's better."

"So…." Dianne lingers.

"Yes, you have time to yourselves." Chris explains. "Just for a few hours until-And they're gone." The campers have already left the Main Lodge.

(Time Skip, 10:00 PM)

"Attention Campers." Chris says in a Mega-Phone. "It's challenge time." The camper's scurry out of the cabins, and stand in-front of Chris and Chef. Chris is wearing Night-Vision googles, and next to them, is a map of the entire island.

"What's with the Goggles?" Ferrian asks.

"This?" Chris takes off the Googles. "I was using them to make last minute adjustments." Chris and Chef then snicker. "Okay Okay, listen up. Today's challenge is a simple Capture the Flag."

"How original." Hutch says sarcastically.

"Yeah I know, so that's why I added some surprises." Chris says. "If you've watched other seasons, you know in Season 4, Revenge of the Island, some creatures became mutated."

"Wait, you don't mean." Carol says, afraid of the answer.

"Long story short, we have some of the mutated creatures that have in storage, and we put them out in the wild."

"Ummm, I've never watched Revenge of the Island, I'm guessing this isn't good." Jonas says.

"No, it's not good. Those creatures are dangerous!" Kennedy explains.

"Now I'm going to explain." Chris says. "The mutated creatures, are right here." Chris points to the middle with a little stick. "You guys, are here, and here." Chris points to East and West side inside the forest, with Radical Robots being West, and The Guardians being East. "Don't worry though, they're not gonna be here for good, we've set up a barrier that will keep all of you in." Chris circles the area with red marker. "Now there's two ways to win, or lose. First way, is if the other team, gets your flag. The Second way, is if the creatures catch you, and brings you back the helicopter, where we will be. So the first team to capture the other teams flag, or if the entire team is capture'd by the creatures, wins. Got that?"

"I have a question about-" Wade says.

"Good! No questions." Chris completely ignores Wade.

 **Wade Confessional**

 ***Deep Breath*** "That Motherfu-"

"Now, both teams get rocket launchers, which are filled with….stuff." Chris says.

"What was that pause on stuff." Hutch says.

"Well….I don't know what's in them, Chef does, as he was the one who loaded them all."

"I'll tell you what SOME, are loaded with." Chef says, bringing out two cart's of Launchers. "Some are loaded with Roaches, Spiders-"

"Spiders?!" Thomas exclaims.

,"Yes…spiders, anyway, Sleeping Gas-"

"How did you get Sleeping Gas in one?" Mason asks.

"The better question is, why do you have Sleeping Gas?" Ilyria asks.

"…..Moving on. Some of my cooking…the rest you'll have to see for yourselves."

"Now, both teams get Launchers." Chris says as the campers each grab one. "If you lose it, there's extras. Now, since The Guardians won the Advantage Challenge, they get these Night-Vision Googles." Chris tosses one to Ilyria, then grabs a bag full of them and tossing them to Carol. "You also get maps, don't lose em." Chris tosses a rolled up map to Carol and Ferrian. "The last thing I'm giving you, are Walkie Talkies." Everyone takes one, which were stuffed in the bottom of the cart's.

"We have camera's set up in our Helicopter, now get to your bases, the challenge starts in 15 minutes."

(15 Minutes before the Challenge, With The Guardians.)

The Guardians are walking to their base, while Carol is thinking of a plan.

"Okay well…we're down a man." Carol says. "So how about we send 4 to capture the flag, while the other 5 just defend?"

"Great idea." Daniel says on a walkie talkie, that plays through the entire team's. "Just testing to see if they work."

"Well since nobody has any other ideas, I guess we have to go with Carol's" Khalil says.

"Who's going to go and capture?" Elizabeth asks.

"I'll go!" Daniel exclaims quickly.

"Same." Ilyria says.

"I'll also go." Khalil says.

"Great, I'm also going, so the rest just defend the flag." Carol says, as they reach the base, which is just the flag.

"That's some hi-tech security there." Hutch says.

(Over at the Radical Robots, who are also deciding.)

"Okay so Me, Jason, Wade, Kennedy, and Alexia are gonna capture." Ferrian says. "The rest just stay and defend, until we need backup."

"Aye Aye, Cap'n" Jonas says.

"Alrighty Campers, the challenge is starting, and I have to say-" Chris's Walkie Talkie is cut off by the creatures roar, which signifies them being let out. "Good Luck, you'll need it." Chris stops using the Walkie Talkie, and lets the campers fight for themselves.

"T-That doesn't sound v-very friendly." Alexa stammers.

"Alright, Jason and Kennedy, you go left, Wade and Alexia, you go right. I'll go down the middle." Ferrian says

"Go get em Trooper." Mason says.

"Be careful." Alice says.

(Back to The Guardians)

"Alright…." Carol says. "So the middle is off-limits."

"Well, for now." Lillian says. "I don't think they're just going to stay in that area the entire time."

"Let's do this." Daniel says. "LET'S GOOOO!" Daniel runs into the forest, putting on his Night-Vision Googles.

"Daniel wai-" Ophelia tries to say, but Daniel is out of hearing view. "I'm going after him." Ophelia also puts on the Googles, and readies her Cannon. "Hopefully I'll be back." Ophelia disappears into the forest.

"Great…..two members just left…stick to the plan." Carol says, following the other two, as Ilyria also departs.

"Hey Khalil, weren't you supposed to go?" Hutch asks.

"I was but….I've changed my mind." Khalil says.

(Team-Change, Robots. With Kennedy and Jason, who are currently venturing left.)

"Jason?" Kennedy asks.

"This is the sixth time you've called my name, what's the matter?" Jason asks with a concerned expression, that Kennedy can't see as it's very dark without Googles.

"Nothing….it's just that it's too dark to really see you, and I can only hear you by your steps." Kennedy replies.

"Oh….well I'm sure if we stick close., we'll-" Wind suddenly rushes past Jason, and hears leaves crunching in the distance. "Whoa…what was that?" Jason gets no reply. "Um, Kennedy?" No answer. "Kennedy…." Still no answer. "Uh oh."

(With Daniel, who is still charging into the Middle of the Forest)

Daniel stops, as he hears a growl. He notices a large tree, in the middle, isolated from the rest.

"Huh…..I guess this is the middle." Daniel says. A large singular eye appears from the Tree Hollow. "WHOA!" Daniel shoots at the Eye with his Launcher, which seems to be a direct hit as the balloon bursts, but it shows no effect. It's shown that the balloon was filled with tiny stuffed animals. "OH COME-" A Tentacle grabs Daniel's leg, and starts pulling him towards the tree. Before it could bring him inside the Hole, it's Eye is suddenly hit with a balloon filled with Hot Sauce. It releases it's grip on Daniel, and goes deeper into the Tree. The person who saved him was Ophelia.

"Don't go just running in by yourself!" Ophelia scolds. *Sigh* "But I guess it's to late now to say that."

"Heh, sorry." Daniel apologizes.

(With Chris and Chef in the Heli)

"Well, seems like one is out." Chris says. Right on cue, Kennedy is thrown into the Helicopter. Her captor is shown to be a Giant Gopher, who is also blind.

Kennedy groans, and it takes a while before she realizes where she is at. "I guess I'm out?" She asks.

"Yup." Chris answers. "You can watch your team fail." Chris points to a monitor.

 **Kennedy Confessional**

"First out in the challenge, that's not good."

(Back in the Forest, Radical Robots base.)

"So how do you think they are fairing out there?" Alice asks.

"I don't know, haven't heard any high-pitched screams yet." Jonas replies, everybody's Walkie Talkie is relayed by Jason.

"Umm gu-" Jason's Walkie cuts off a bit, not really good connection around here. "We have a minor problem."

"What's wrong?" Ferrian asks, using the Walkie Talkie.

"Um…I lost Kennedy."

Almost Everyone replies with their Walkie-Talkie, resulting in a gibberish mess.

"What do you mean you lost Kennedy?!" Ferrian exclaims.

"Whoa what?!" Jonas exclaims.

"What happened I wasn't listening!" Mason wasn't paying attention to his Walkie-Talkie.

"How did that happen?" Wade asks.

"Alright, we were just walking okay? Then suddenly something just WOOSHED past me, I don't know what it was, but Kennedy wasn't there anymore." Jason exclaims. "Also...im lost"

"Great, we've already lost somebody." Ferrian says.

(With The Guardians.)

Daniel, Ophelia, Carol, and Ilyria are still walking through the forest, still making their way to the Radical Robot's Flag.

"Do y'all hear that?" Carol asks, stopping.

"No….what do you-" Ilyria says, until she hears it as-well. "Okay I hear it now…what is that?" The sound is like a low pitched motorbike.

"It kinda sounds like a Motorbike….that better not be Mason." Daniel says. The sound get's closer and closer before….Daniel is tackled to the ground by something giant. "WHATEVER IT IS GET IT OFF!" The thing that tackled Daniel is a Giant Mosquito. Carol is the one to kick it off of him, before shooting it with an ACTUAL ROCKET. The blast completely obliterates the Mosquito as it bursts something…which gets on all four of them.

"Augh…disgusting." Daniel says, wiping off his arms which were completely covered in goop.

"Good thing I kicked it off of you before shooting because, that probably would have hurt…..a lot." Carol says.

 **"Chef I thought you took all of the Rocket's out." Chris asks, Chef just shrugs his shoulders.**

(With Alexia, who decided to split up with Wade)

"I have to be getting closer." Alexia says, not being able to see that well. Alexia hears another pair of footsteps behind her. When she stops and turns around, the footsteps stop as-well. Alexia continues heading towards The Guardians 'base' when the footsteps continue. When they got closer, Alexia turns around once more, to which they stop. "I'm being followed…." She says quietly. Alexia fires a warning shot, which seems to hit something. Something is shot back, Alexia shields herself with her arm, and when the balloon pops, it's revealed to be Sleeping Gas. "Sleeping Gas? Oh g-greaaat…." Alexia falls asleep then and there.

(In the Heli….again.)

Alexia wakes up to Chris, Chef, and Kennedy looking over her. "So I'm out." Alexia states.

"Yes." Chris replies.

"Fantastic."

(With the Fantastic Four, AKA, Daniel, Carol, Ophelia, and Ilyria.)

"I don't want to start complaining…..but my feet are starting to hurt with all this walking." Carol says.

"I know right? It's-" Daniel says, but is shushed by Ilyria.

"Quiet everyone, I see the flag." Ilyria whispers.

"Really?" Carol asks, she leans over Ilyria's shoulder and lo and behold, there's the flag. Guarding it though, is Mason, Jonas, Alexa, Alice, and Dianne.

"Okay….we need a plan." Ophelia says. "We can't just run out there and-"

"Rush them!" Daniel yells, immediately leaving the forest, and shooting Mason in the face.

"Damn it Daniel!" Ilyria shouts, shooting at the other 4 for backup. Jonas hides behind a log.

"They're here!" Jonas exclaims in his Walkie-Talkie.

"What?!" Ferrian responds. "I haven't seen anybody, how did they get there?"

"I don't know but-" Jonas is hit with a balloon full of nails. Ferrian can hear the sounds of shooting. Alexa, Alice and Dianne go down one by one, and eventually, Daniel is the one taking the Flag from the ground.

(The Heli…..)

"And the Guardians Win!" Chris exclaims over the intercom.

"Aw man…we lost!" Kennedy exclaims.

"What a shame." Alexia says.

(The Guardian's 'Base')

"We won?" Khalil asks. "WOOOO! Didn't even have to do anything!"

"Yeah! High Five for doing nothing!" Lillian exclaims, and high five's Khalil.

"Well, after exhausting myself in the first challenge, I guess I needed a break." Thomas says.

"Seems like we weren't needed." Hutch says. "We could've left, and we still would have won."

(Straight to Elimination this time Folks.)

"Well Radical Robots, your at elimination this time." Chris says. "So winning didn't last long did it?"

"Nope." Ferrian says.

"Alright so, I have 9 Marshmallows, if you don't get one, your elimination, blah blah. Okay so safe with no votes."

"Ferrian."

"Jason."

"Alexa."

"Alice."

"Wade

"And Jonas." Chris throws each of them Marshmallows. "You Four have gotten at-least one vote. The Two safe with one vote are…"

(Pause for Suspense, because why not do it this way?)

"Kennedy, and Dianne." Chris throws them both a Marshmallow. "Mason and Alexia."

"Mason, to be honest, you're not that useful." Chris says.

"Well you don't have to say it that way." Mason says.

"And Alexia, you ditched Wade, and that got you eliminated in the challenge."

Alexia just gives an "I Don't Care" shoulder shrug.

"Alright then, so the final person safe in a 6 to 2 vote."

(Pause)

(Hold it)

(Hold it)

(Keep Holding It)

(Die of Holding breath in for too long)

(Moment of Truth)

"Alexia." Alexia just catches the Marshmallow with her mouth. "Mason, you're out."

"Sorry man…" Jonas says solemnly, putting his hand on Mason's shoulder.

*Deep Sigh* "It's fine….I guess. I'll be seeing you guys later….maybe." Mason crosses the Dock, and boards the boat of losers. "See ya…" The boat leaves.

(The Voting)—

 **Ferrian Confessional**

"I'm going off by what I've seen, and heard, and I think that Mason is the weakest link."

 **Alexia Confessional**

"Not much to go by to vote, but since Kennedy was the only other person eliminated in the challenge, and was first. I guess I have to vote her…..she's going to be safe anyways though."

 **Jason Confessional**

"I vote Mason, because I think he's the weakest member of our team, there isn't much to go by anyway."

 **Kennedy Confessional**

"To be honest, this is hard to vote. So I vote for Alexia, who was the only other person besides me to be eliminated. Pretty sure we're both safe though."

 **Wade Confessional**

"I vote Alexia, she basically ditched me in the challenge, and then got eliminated during it."

 **Alice Confessional**

"I vote Mason, because well…..I was kinda persuaded by Ferrian, and I guess he isn't too good on our team?"

 **Dianne Confessional**

"Mason is who I vote for, because I saw him basically give up in the advantage challenge, and didn't really do much the second when we got ambushed."

 **Jonas Confessional**

"I vote Mason, sorry bro, I just don't think your effort in challenge helps our team."

 **Alexa Confessional**

"I vote for Mason, I-I just don't think he's good enough in challenges."

 **Mason Confessional**

"I really don't know who to vote for…I guess Dianne, as she didn't do to well in the advantage challenge."

"Well last episodes question's were answered, but will episode's be as-well? Who will win the next challenge, which is basically the question everybody asks, will I find something to actually question? And now we actually do have 18 Campers left, which will be plucked by one. These questions and more will be answered on the next episode of, Total, Drama, Blast to the Past!" Chris ends the episode with.

* * *

Currently Eliminated

20th: Eduardo Rodriguez (The Honest Klutz)

19th: Mason Doyle (The Motorcyclist)

18th: ?


	6. Not Saw - Episode 3 Part 1

"Last time on Total Drama, Blast to the Past." Chris says, starting the third episode. "The competitors first advantage challenge, was a Boot Camp course made completely by Chef, which The Guardians won. Their second challenge a Capture the Flag, but with a little twist, the mutated creatures from TDROTI were brought back and In the end, The Guardians won once again, pretty easily, and it was Mason going home. And that's what you missed if you didn't see last episode."

It's only 6:00 AM, everybody is sleeping in their 'cabin's.' Well, almost everybody, as Jason is currently waking up, but notices a tiny weenie change. He wakes up with a yawn, and instantly notices something different.

"Why am I sleeping on the floor?" Jason asks, well, to himself. He notices that it's pitch black. "Where am I? Where is everybody else?!'

"Hey Jason, it's Chris." Chris says in Jason's room. "Look up." Jason looks up and see's 17 Camera Monitors, all of which shows just a pitch black room. Due to the light of the monitors, Jason is able to see his surroundings. He was standing on a Oak Hardwood floor. The lights suddenly turn on, allowing him to see everything. All four parts of the walls, and the ceiling, were covered in what seemed like a maze engraved into it, with a red block. There was an arrow pointing towards it, saying Start. The place where Jason was, is spacious, with nothing in it besides the Maze wall, a ladder, and a door, which is locked shut, above it, a square hole, pointing to it, an arrow saying Finish.

"Chris? Oh thank god….." Jason says. "Kinda weird saying that to be honest."

"You might wanna cover you ears." Chris says, Jason instantly does so. Chris pressed a red button, making a loud siren play throughout every room, jolting awake the perviously sleeping campers.

"Whoa! Wha-" Daniel says, but is cut off by Chris.

"No time for questions, anyway, you're in a room that has only one puzzle, but it's long, and hard." Chris says.

"That's what-" Khalil says.

"Shut up."

"Aw…"

"Challenge is simple, complete the puzzle before the 10 Minute timer runs out, the campers able to get out, will move onto the second part of the challenge, while the others have to watch them. Your time starts….now."

"Gee so we are started awake for the second time in a row, then we go straight into a challenge." Hutch complains. "Thanks a lot." In Hutch's annoyance, he moves the square to the right, then down into a square hole with a red ring around it, a loud siren then plays. "What the-" Hutch's room starts filling up with water. "WHAT THE HELL!" The water fortunately, only goes up to Hutch's Shins.

"Oh ho! I'm sorry I forgot to mention, if you go into a hole with a red ring around it, your room fills up with water." Chris says over every camper's room intercom.

"So your going to drown us if we mess up?!" Hutch shouts.

"Nah…they will only go up to the person's neck, it's supposed to make it harder to move, and if you have to go low, you gotta hold you breath and go into the water." Chris explains.

"Oh phew…." Jonas says, with rushing water behind him, and the camera is zoomed in on his face, still wearing an eye-patch. The camera zooms out to show Jonas chest deep in water. "Because I messed up a little."

"Jonas, it's literally been 30 seconds, how are you already waist deep in water?" Chris asks.

"Well I went right, then I went down into the red ring not knowing what it was, then my room was filling with water, and then I went like 'Oh, so I shouldn't go there.' So I was going back up, and I dropped it. The water rose again, then I was like 'Ok I really shouldn't go there, that's not good.' So I try again, and then- It was just not good." Jonas explains.

Chris turns to Daniel's camera, and notices how slow he's going.

"Dan, what's with tortoise pace?" Chris asks.

"Listen I don't like water, and since water comes out when you go into the red area, I am making sure I dodge that completely." Daniel replies.

"Damn it." Wade's room fills with more water, now at his knees. "I don't know how I keep doing that, it's there, you can clearly see the red ring around it, but my reaction time just isn't fast enough to pull my hand back."

"Interesting….." A buzzer sounds as the timer reaches 9:00. "One Minute has passed, you know what that means!"

"No we don't actually." Alexia says.

"Oh forgot to tell you, you'll figure it out though." Chris says, pushing a button. "Aren't I great?"

"Yeah, I don't-" Ferrian is able to hear Alice's scream, as they are next to each other. "Don't tell me-"

"That I put a mongoose in her room? Yup, I did."

"AHH!" Alice screams.

The King Cobra hisses at the Mongoose, while Alice puts her back against the corner, too afraid to go back and do the puzzle.

Ilyria gets a Ghost.

Ilyria is busy focusing on the puzzle, she's actually on the ladder now, doing the ceiling part of the puzzle, when she notices something white in the corner of her right eye. When she turns to look at it, it disappears. "What…" She brushes it off as nothing, and goes back to the puzzle. This time though, there's something in the corner of her left eye, and the same thing happens, when she turns to look at it, it's gone. Ilyria rubs her eyes with her arm, "Am I already going crazy on this island?" Her room's light suddenly flickers off and on, before turning off and lingering there for a while. "W-what the-Chris! This isn't funny!" She exclaims.

Lillian get's bugs…a lot of them.

Lillian is just doing her puzzle, like everybody else, before suddenly she starts hearing a lot of like scratching sounds.

"What is that noise?" She asks. The answer to her question is Beetles, which start crawling down the cracks of the walls, which just formed.

"AH! NO!" Lillian quickly climbs the ladder, as the Beetles continue pouring out.

Alexa just gets water up to her neck, because her Phobia is Public Speaking.

Kennedy though, get's a bunch of spiders.

"AH SPIDERS!" Kennedy shouts. She kicks a few away from her, before taking the ladder, and sliding it across the room, clearing a bunch as it slams into the wall. Spiders start crawling all over it, before Kennedy realizes, "Wait, I needed that Ladder."

Jonas's fear is Death, but Chris won't nearly kill him. So he also gets nothing, as the water is already to his neck now, from him messing up again.

Carol gets a caged up Gorilla.

"UM! Can't this thing kill me?!" Carol exclaims, backing up to the wall as the Gorilla rises up from the floor, caged though. It trashes around a bit before staring at Carol.

"Don't worry, we're not going to let it out on you." Chris says. "Though I'd like to see it happen." Chris says quietly.

"Hey!"

"But yeah, it's cage is pretty sturdy." Carol lets out a deep breath. "But if it were to break out….well, good-luck."

"Mh…." Carol turns around, to try and focus back onto the puzzle, but the Gorilla thrashes in the again, making Carol jump, and focus on the Gorilla again.

Elizabeth gets high….not in that way.

Elizabeth who is doing her puzzle, starts to hear mechanical sounds. Elizabeth suddenly gets a weird feeling. "What was that?…." The hardwood floor Elizabeth is standing on, suddenly is turned into see-through glass. Elizabeth looks down. "Wha!" She just stares in shock. She can see the building that everyone is is, it is fairly big, but she can only see the roof, which is pure black.

"How you like the view?" Chris asks, but doesn't get a respond. "Elizabeth?" Still no response. "Ok.."

Khalil's Phobia is being alone…but he's already alone so, water for him.

Jason's Phobia is Spiders.

Jason is just doing his Puzzle, until he notices a familiar Arachnid.

"Spider." Jason says quickly, crushing the Spider with his foot. It seemed like that was the only one, until more suddenly started crawling out from under the walls.

"Okay that's a lot." Jason starts to crush more that come near him. "I can't focus like this…"

"That's the point Jason." Chris says.

Thoma's phobia is also Spiders.

Thomas is doing well on his puzzle, he's actually close to finishing it. Thomas notices something black on the front of his hazmat suit.

"Huh? What's this?" Thomas says. He knocks it off, when he looks down, he see's himself being crawled on by spiders, he freaks out 'a bit.'

"Oh SPIDERS!" Thomas shouts. He starts to flail in an attempt to get them off before realizing. "Oh wait, they can't bite through the Hazmat. Heh, nice try Chris."

"Oh don't act so smug, you were scared there for a bit." Chris says.

"I think I can act smug because." Thomas moves the red square into the hole above the door, stopping his timer at 8:24, and opening his door, which no water runs out, as he didn't go into the red space. "I've finished."

"Oh would you look at that." Chris says. "Thomas has finished first for The Guardians!" Chris exclaims, letting the message go through every Intercom.

"Nice." Carol says, still focusing on the Gorilla.

 **Hutch Confessional**

"Thomas finishing first surprised me, him finishing period is surprising as-well. Thomas really has made me eat my words."

Ophelia's room gets noticeably smaller.

"Oh no…" She says.

"Yes, your room did get smaller." Chris says, the puzzle also changed a bit on the wall. "Doing this is a little different, every minute, the room will get smaller by random numbers. The room may get smaller by an inch, or it may get up close and personal."

Chris also can't do Hutch's phobia, so he also get's more water.

Wade though, gets the same treatment as Elizabeth.

Wade notices the change in scenery, he looks down and see's just how high he is, he takes a deep breath. "It's nothing."

Another door unlocks, this one Is shown to be Ilyria, who sprints out of her room before slamming the door shut. She takes a couple of deep breaths.

"My Room was haunted…" Ilyria says simply, before moving further away from the door.

"Two people from The Guardians have finished!" Chris says over the intercom.

"Well that was-" Jason kicks several spiders away. "Quick." Jason then climbs his ladder, trying to continue the puzzle, but he keeps getting side-tracked by the Spiders. He starts to hear several creaks come from the ladder before…..the support breaks, causing the ladder to collapse in on itself.

"Oh no….I don't suppose you have another Ladder?" Jason asks.

"Nope! Seems like your outta luck." Chris says.

"Great."

"Y'know what else is great?" Jonas says, as his door opens and water rushes out. "Me finishing!"

"And Jonas is the first finisher for the Radical Robots!" Chris exclaims. "Somehow…"

"All in the ski-" Jonas slips on the floor, thanks to the water. Wade also finishes his puzzle, to which the door unlocks, but Wade doesn't leave.

"So…..you gonna leave the room?" Chris asks.

"Chris, you know well that I'm still high up off the ground."

"Oh right.." Chris says. "Damn it…" Chris brings Wade down to ground level. Wade opens the door, which causes Waist level water to rush out.

"AUGH!" Jonas spits out water. "I'm up…"

"Wade is also finished….hurray…" Chris says. The siren goes off once more. "8:00, this time, I'm going to do something a little different." Chris presses a button, but it seems like nothing happened.

"Well….what did that do…." Hutch asks.

"You'll see." Chris chuckles.

"Actually I won't." Hutch moves the square into the final hole. "Finally….." Hutch's room pours out water, which were at his waist.

"Hutch is the fifth to escape his room." Chris says.

"OWW!" Daniel yells from inside his room.

"Heh, Looks like somebody found out what it was." Chris turns to Daniel's camera, which shows him to be floating on his back, smoking.

"Alright Camper listen up, this is the last change for the maze." Chris says over every intercom. "To be frank, this is getting a little boring, as much as I want to see you get shocked, or bitten over and over again from spiders. I really want to get to the real challenge. So let's speed this up, you now have only 1 minute."

"Okay now thats just unfair." Alexia says.

"My show, my rules." Chris responds.

"Yeah well your show sucks, and your rules are bullshit."

"Well-"

"Done." Ferrian says, with a dry room.

"And Ferrian finishes!" Chris exclaims. "It's now 3 to 3, and you know what, those six are going to take part, in the second challenge. Since they're tied, there's no advatange. So it's more like an appetizer, before getting to the real thing."

(So it's Ferrian, Wade, and Jonas vs Ilyria, Thomas, and Hutch going on to the Real Challenge, who do you think is going to win? The Guardians, or The Radical Robots. The ending might seem a little rushed, but that's because I'm actually sick, and then I'm going to the doctor, and I don't think I'll have the motivation, but if I do, I'll make sure to comeback with an update. I won't be gone for long….I hope.)


	7. Just Anti-Climatic - Episode 3 Part 2

Already into the Real Challenge, the six campers are walking on a log, which is being controlled by Chris.

"So Campers, I'll explain this quickly. This log your on, is being controlled by me, and whenever I press this shiny red button, something will happen to it. Got it?" Chris explains.

"Yup." Ferrian says.

"Alright." Ilyria says.

"Wait can you say that agai-" Jonas asks.

"Great! Here we go." Chris presses a button and the log starts to spin backwards at a moderate speed, and the campers start to jog. "The gem with these challenges is the unpredictability of it. With just a push of a button, the log will change in a way you wouldn't be able to guess."

"And you telling us this….why?" Wade asks.

"No reason." Chris pushes the red button on his controller, causing the Log to spin backwards at a faster rate.

'Whoa!" Thomas wasn't able to keep up, and slips into the water below.

"And Thomas is out already. 5 Left." Chris announces. The campers continue to Back-Pedal, as Chris presses the button once again. This time, the log starts rising slowly in the air, and without warning, starts tipping on a incline.

"Not good!" Jonas exclaims, tripping and falling off of the log. Jonas, accidentally though, takes out Hutch on his way down, both of them splashing into the water.

"Damn it Jonas!" Hutch shouts. "Great….now I can't find my glasses!"

"Jonas and Hutch, 2 more down!" Chris announces. "Wow, I probably should have given y'all and easier challenge, because this is sad."

"Come on guys! Really? Your both out that quick?" Ilyria says.

"Well sorry! I was just taken out by someone." Hutch says.

"Hey! It's not my fault….Even though it kinda is…" Jonas replies.

"Congrats you three, you've made it to the 30 seconds mark."

"Wow….amazing." Ferrian says sarcastically.

"I know, so why don't we pick up the pace?" Chris presses the button, making the log roll even faster.

"Alright…." Wade says, accepting defeat and jumping into the water.

"Down to the final two, Ilyria and Ferrian." Chris bops the button again, making the log drop back to it's original position. The jolt causes Ilyria to stumble a bit, but she regains her footing. "Hm..I actually excepted that to end."

"Not today." She replies.

"Oh well, Plan B."

"Plan B?" Ferrian asks. Chris just throws the controller away, and gets a new one with a black button.

"Well that can't be good." Ilyria says. Chris presses the Non-Shiny Black Button, causing the Log to submerge into the water. "Um! Excuse me!"

"Isn't this just totally unfair?"

"Yeah, but I don't care. Besides, you both seem to be doing fi-" Just then, both Ferrian and Ilyria fall completely into the water. "Nevermind…..Chef! We need an instant replay!"

"We don't have one!" Chef yells off-camera.

"Oh we don't? Well…..I guess both team lose then!"

"Oh come on!" Ilyria exclaims.

"Well isn't this anti-climatic." Ferrian adds.

"Does this mean we both have to vote a member off our team?" Jonas asks.

"Yup."

 **(Campfire Area)**

"Hmm…..I don't know if this is a first, but I know it doesn't happen often, both teams have lost today." Chris says. "Anyway, If I call your name, you get once of these 16 Marshmallows, yes, two of you are being eliminated. One from each team. Now, the people safe on The Guardians."

"Carol."

"Ilyria,"

"Hutch."

"Thomas."

"Ophelia."

"Daniel." Chris throws each of them Marshmallows. "Safe with only one vote…."

"Khalil. Elizabeth and Lillian, you're in the bottom two. Elizabeth, you really haven't done much since the first challenge, and Lillian, you really REALLY haven't done much."

"Hmph…Rude…" Elizabeth says, crossing her arms.

"Well I-" Lillian tries to say.

"I'll stop you right there before you make a pun." Chris says. "The last one safe for The Guardians…."

Pause for Dramatic effect.

Hold It

Hold it

Hold it even Longer

"Will be told after The Radical Robots."

"Wooooow." Carol says, disappointed. "You really held the pause for that long, just to-"

"Now safe on The Radical Robots!" Chris continues.

"Ferrian."

"Jason."

"Kennedy."

"Wade."

"Alexia."

"Alice."

"Jonas." He doesn't catch it, and the marshmallow softly taps him in the face.

"Dianne, and Alexa, you are the bottom two…well, bottom four more like it." Chris says. "Anyway, Dianne, Alexa, Lillian, Elizabeth, the last two safe….."

Pause

Longer Pause

Hell's Kitchen Pause.

Movie Pause.

Bathroom Brea-

Okay.

"Elizabeth and Alexa." Chris finally announces.

"I-I'm eliminated?" Lillian asks in shock.

"Yup!"

"Oh…..well I guess-"

"Stop! Just leave."

"Sorry Lillian…." Carol apologizes, giving her a hug.

"It's fine…..I guess I wasn't the most useful of teammates."

"Thomas, I wish you good-luck." Dianne says. "Oh! The rest of you, good-luck as-well!" Dianne waves goodbye as she boards the boat.

"See y'all." Lillian boards the boat as-well, and the boat pulls off.

"Stay Punny Lillian!" Daniel shouts as she leaves hearing distance.

"Well, we've had our first Double Elimination of the season. Will it be the last? Maybe, maybe not. Will anybody find the hidden immunity idol?"

"What?" Ferrian asks.

"What." Chris responds. "Anyway, these questions and more will be answered on the next episode of Total….Drama….Blast to the Past!"

* * *

 **Bros and Brosettes, I hated this episode. I just, I don't know. I just didn't feel like doing it, and then I was mad the entire time because of something else, AND THEN, I have 5 challenges that I scrapped. So this has been way overdue, and for such a short episode, and the time it took to come out, is just horrid. So my bad is all I can say, cuz there's nothing else I say. Also, Double Elimination because, Dianne was gonna be eliminated anyway, and Lillian quit doing Fanfiction. It was just too close to decide to be eliminated, so I sent both home. To be completely honest though, the bottom four, I had exactly no idea what to do with any of them. Hmmm, now that this episode is out though, I can think clearly for the next challenge. Jee, this is so short, and it sucked as-well…..Kill me. (Also thanks to SinWriter for giving me tips on how to continue writing stories…even though I don't think I did them right.)**

* * *

20th: Eduardo Rodriguez (The Honest Klutz)

19th: Mason Doyle (The Motorcyclist)

18th: Lillian (The Petty..)

17th: Dianne (The Stage 4 Cancer Survivor)


	8. Not Fully Returned -

Turbo here again, and to explain why I didn't update on the 7th...or the 8th...or the 9th, is because I had a meet on the 9th, so I had to leave on the 8th and I didn't get back home until today on the 10th. So now I'm able to work on it again.

 **Spoiler, but not really? There is only 1 Challenge, and Somebody gets eliminated.**

I think I'm going to stop the Advantage Challenges, and try to focus more on Character Interactions, mostly because I feel like I haven't done that often. So while there's probably going to only be 1 Part Episodes now, I'll try to make them longer. Maybe not the episode I'm going to be uploading, that's before I wrote this...


	9. The Amaze Maze - Episode 4 Part 1

"Last time on Total Drama, Blast to the Past." Chris says, starting Episode 4. "The campers each woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or, more like floor. As they each woke up in their own personal room, which they had to escape. To make matters worse, or better in my case, every minute they had a personal fear give them the boost they need. At the end of the advantage challenge, Thomas, IIlyria, Jonas, Wade, Ferrian, and Hutch, where able to complete it. In an Anti-Climatic ending though in the second, because I ran out of ideas….It was a tie and both teams went to elimination. There, Lillian and Dianne were both given the boot. That's what you missed if you didn't see the last episode like a moron."

The Episode starts with the Camper's waking up in their respective Cabins…normally. No waking up in darkness, no Chef yelling at them, just…waking up on their own whim.

* * *

 **(The Guardians - Girl Side)**

* * *

 ***Yawn*** "Wow….that was a good sleep." Elizabeth says, stretching. "And I wasn't rudely awakened? And I can actually get ready for the day?! I've got to enjoy this!" Elizabeth rushes outside of the cabin.

"Hn…what's got her so excited?" Carol asks, waking up. Ophelia just shrugs her shoulders before trying to fall back asleep, while Ilyria just slept through it.

* * *

 **(Boys Side)**

* * *

"It's odd…" Khalil says.

"What…" Daniel replies, still face down on the pillow.

"It's quiet this morning, almost like it's peaceful."

"Well after being awakened and forced to do a challenge twice in a row, the first time they don't do it, it's going to seem peaceful." Hutch explains.

"Yeah…it's nice to wake up and not get Mud or Water shoved in your face." Thomas adds.

* * *

 _Despite the good sleep, and non-rude awakening, the Camper's ran into a minor problem._

 ** _(Radical Robots - Girl Side)_**

* * *

"So…..what do y'all suppose we do to pass the time?" Kennedy asks.

"Don't know, aren't you gonna go make a prank that's going to annoy us later?" Alexia says.

"Well I would but….Chef said that I'm not allowed to do that anymore….which might make me go Insane for a while."

"Uh…." Alexa says, unsure of what she heard.

"That doesn't seem great." Alice says.

* * *

 **(Boys Side)**

* * *

"I'm bored….." Jonas complains.

"We are too, but telling us about it isn't going to help." Ferrian says.

"Yeah…you're right." Jonas then stands and starts flailing his arms about like a spastic.

"Well what the hell are you doing." Wade asks.

"That's me being bored."

"Well you'd be terrible at charades because that looked more like 'I'm having a Spaz Attack.'"

"Oh yeah? Well-Hey….where's Jason?"

"I don't know…..probably going for a jog or something."

* * *

 **(With Chris and Chef in the Main Lodge)**

* * *

"Alright Chef, we need new ideas for a challenge." Chris says.

"Ok…" Chef responds. Then awkward silence.

"….Well any ideas?"

"Nope."

"Great." Chris facepalms. "WAIT!" Chris springs an Idea. "I've got a Challenge Idea! Chef, get the Campers!"

* * *

 **Skeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**

* * *

The campers are brought to the beginning of a maze, looked pretty simple. It was similar to the building they were in for the Escape Room challenge, only way bigger.

"A maze. Original" Hutch states.

"Shut up, I didn't even explain what's inside of it yet." Chris says. "Anyway! It's a maze, but instead of trying to exit out the other side, there's 6 Chests in there, three for both teams. Inside those Chests, are pieces of your team flags. After that, THEN, you find the exit and reconstruct your flag. First team to complete, or get the closest to completing their flag, wins. Also, there's some traps in there, some of which, will take you out of the Challenge, so be careful. Take a Flashlight, pretty dark in there." Chris explains, as everybody takes a Flashlight out of a bin.

Hutch tries to turn his Flashlight on, but it doesn't work.

"Hey mines not working." Hutch says.

"Not my problem." Chris replys. Hutch grips his flashlight just a little bit tighter.

* * *

 **Hutch Confessional.**

"I have a small feeling, just a small one, that Chris hates me."

* * *

"So is there any plan for this?" Khalil asks Carol.

"Eh, I think just split up and try to find the Chests. There is Eight of us, so we could split up in two's." Carol says.

"I'll go with Ophelia." Daniel says quickly.

"I can go with Khalil." Elizabeth says.

"Me and You Carol." Ilyria says.

"So Hutch, I guess your with Thomas." Carol says.

"But he's-" Hutch shuts himself up. "Fine...whatever. Can we just go into the maze now?" Hutch asks, standing at the entrance.

"Alright….GO!" Chris exclaims.

"Final-GAH!" At the start of the maze, a trap-door opened, and Hutch was the unfortunate victim of it. The campers look in the Trap-Door, and realise they cannot see Hutch anymore.

"Where'd he go?" Ferrian asks.

"Don't worry, it's a long drop, so we put a mat so he doesn't die, right Chef." Chris says.

Chef tenses. "Uhhh…"

"Anyway, continue." The rest of the campers jump over the Trap-Door and continue into the dark maze.

* * *

 **In the Maze**

* * *

"Okay Daniel." Ophelia says. "Don't just rush off anywhere, there's traps in here."

"I know, I know. There isn't much space in here to rush anyway. What type of traps do you think are in here?"

"The kinds that hurt."

"Isn't that all of them?"

"Basically." Daniel and Ophelia round a corner and stop. They're facing a pretty length pit, and across that pit is a Brown chest.

"I think that's our Chest." Daniel says.

"But are we going to get it?"

"I got this." Daniel says, backing up to get a running start.

"You're gonna jump it?"

"Yup!" Daniel sprints towards the Pit. Just as he's about to jump it, the edge of the floor before the Pit, descends into a slope, causing Daniel to slip straight into the Pit.

"That's bulllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" Daniel exclaims as he falls down the pit.

"Daniel!" Ophelia exclaims. "How are we supposed to get over this then!?" Ophelia looks to the right wall and notices a shiny red button. She presses it, and the floor extends across the pit and over to the Isolated Chest.

"Well that would have been useful about 10 seconds ago." Ophelia crosses the Pit and Opens the chest to find a piece of The Guardians flag.

 **"And Ophelia opens the first Chest for The Guardians!"** Chris exclaims over the intercom.

"Well that was fast." Thomas says. "Guess I better find something."

* * *

 **Thomas Confessional**

"If I find a chest, I'm going to execute my plan, the plan is called 'Don't be a Scott.' It's where I actually help my team, and not try to eliminate them...I think it's working so far."

* * *

"If I were a chest, where would I be?" Carol says.

"I don't think it's buried in the ground." Ilyria says, referring to Carol pointing the flashlight at the ground instead of in-front of her.

"Well I don't want to step on any traps." Carol explains. "Plus this Flashlight is bad anyway, I can barely see in front of me even if I wanted to."

"How do you know you're not about to walk into a wall then?"

"I can see well enough to tell that i'm about to-" Carol walks into a wall…..

"What were you saying? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you hitting a wall."

"I was saying, HEY THERE'S A CHEST!" Carol and Ilyria are the first to find a chest, but it was colored Green. "Oh, it's not ours."

"But it is ours." Ferrian says, rounding the corner, with Alice holding his hand.

Ilyria glares at Carol.

"Heh, sorry." Carol says sheepishly.

Ferrian opens the Chest to find 1 piece of the Radical Robots flag. "Nice."

 **"Ferrian finds the first piece for the Radical Robots!"** Chris exclaims over the Intercom.

* * *

"Can you tell me why i'm going with you again?" Alexia asks, currently walking with Wade.

"I can't answer that, everybody else went choose somebody and we got stuck together. We don't have to stick together though, so you can ditch me again if you like." Wade replies.

"You still mad about that?"

"I'm not mad about it at all, just a suggestion."

"I'll think about it."

Wade and Alexia then walk in silence.

* * *

"So a Mutated Gopher captured you?" Jason questions, tagging along with Kennedy.

"Yeah! Like, it was blind too, so I don't exactly know how it got me. And no offense, but specifically only me."

"It probably had a good sense of smell." Jason asnwers.

"Makes sense, but-Oh!" Kennedy stumbles over a Tripwire. "Oh uh oh."

"I don't think that's good." And Jason was right, it wasn't. A Turret filled with Paintballs descends from the roof, and locks onto the two of them.

"That's really not good."

The turret starts shooting and Jason and Kennedy who try and run away, getting hit with several Paintballs in the process.

* * *

 **Kennedy Confessional**

Kennedy enters the Confessional with several different Paintball splats on her. "That hurt." She says. "But hey, I look like a rainbow now, that's a plus….I guess."

* * *

While running away, Kennedy and Jason run into Jonas and Alexa.

"Oh hey!" Jonas exclaims. "Didja find a Chest yet?"

"No." Jason replies.

"We found a turret though. It shot us a bunch of times with Paintballs." Kennedy says.

"I noticed."

"You had any luck?" Jason asks.

"Nope. Found a boot." The boot was black. "Found it just layin around on the ground."

"Why'd you pick it up?" Kennedy asks. Jonas looks blankly at her.

"I don't know really." Jonas tosses the Boot far behind him. It lands on something, before falling to the ground.

"Could that be-'

"I'll check it out!" Jonas runs towards where he threw the Boot.

"Be careful!" Jason exclaims after him, there could be traps over there!"

"Oh please, I can see just fine with one eye." Jonas boasts. Jonas in-fact, can see well with one eye, as he jumps over a tripwire hidden in the darkness. "See? I'm-" Jonas though, didn't pay attention to how close he was to the chest, and crashes into it, almost draped over the Chest. "Great..."

Kennedy, Jason, and Alexa catch up to Jonas.

"Well, you found one." Jason says, opening the Chest with Jonas still on it, who later slides off. Inside the Chest was another piece of the Flag.

 **"It's now 2 to 1 as Jason finds another piece for the Radical Robots!"**

* * *

"This is quite tedious." Khalil says.

 **"Oh what's that?" Chris says over the intercom "Somebody complaining about the challenge? Let's make it harder then! Chef! Get the Beetles!"**

Elizabeth glares at Khalil.

"...I think I made a mistake." He says.

* * *

"Alright, how about we find a chest and not alert everybody about it?" Ilyria says.

"Hey! It was an accident! I was just happy that we found a Chest so quickly...until I realized it wasn't ours and I kinda alerted the other team of it."

A Giant Beetle then suddenly pops out from around the corner.

"OH SH-" Ilyria yells.

"That is one big beetle!" Carol exclaims.

The Beetle then slowly starts making it's way towards them. Carol and Ilyria back away slowly.

"Well what are we going to do about this?" Carol asks.

"No idea."

"We can run-"

The Beetle suddenly jumps at them. As the Beetle was nearing them, Ilyria quickly punches it in the face. It lands on its back with a thud, and doesn't appear to be moving. Ilyria and Carol stand in silence for a bit, looking at the Beetle, which is non-moving.

"Did you kill it?" Carol finally asks.

"I don't know, but we should continue before it gets back up." Ilyria says. Carol and Ilyria walk over the Beetle. They take a right, and it's shown that the Beetle was guarding a Brown Chest.

"YES!" Carol exclaims, to which Ilyria looks at her. "I mean, yes." She whispers. Carol walks over to the Chest and opens it, collecting the 2nd piece for The Guardians.

 **"It's now tied 2 to 2!"**

"Should we help look for the last Chest? Or should we just find the exit." Carol asks.

"Let's just find the Exit, we have to rely on our teammates now to find the Chest.

* * *

"Great...Wish I could find a Chest." Wade says, as his flashlight flickers off and on. "I also wish I had teammates that stuck with me."

* * *

 **Wade Confessional**

"I haven't been able find anything yet. This faulty flashlight isn't helping either, it just turns off from time to time for no reason. The cherry on top of it all, Alexia left me once again. But hey, at-least she told me this time."

* * *

While walking Wade's flashlight finally gives out, and dies permanently. Wade shakes the flashlight a bit, and once realizing it's not going to turn back on, just throws it away.

"Well I guess I'm doing this blind now." Wade puts his arms out in-front of him, just so he doesn't walk face first into a wall. Wade walks for a bit, and instead of a wall, Wade bumps into something next to his knees. Wade reaches down to feel what it is and-

"Oh no..." Wade is set ablaze by a Beetle, which wasn't seeable due to the darkness.

* * *

 **"HAHAHAHA! YES!" Chris laughs in glee.**

 **"Chris." Chef says. "Chill."**

 **Chris chuckles. "Speaking of Chill, why don't we 'ice' up the challenge a bit?" Chris presses a blue button that legit says BLIZZARD.**

* * *

There's a sudden cold breeze that entered the Maze, the walls and floor of the start to freeze and turn into Ice. The final two Chest's have also been Frozen Solid, which will force the Campers to break the ice. The light have also been turned on, so there's no more use for the Flashlights.

* * *

"FINALLY WE CAN SEE! It's kinda cold in here though, how are you holding up Ale-" Jonas says. Alexa is currently shivering due to the Coldness. "Oh."

* * *

 **Jonas Confessional**

"I'm not really that effected by the Coldness that much. My teammates on the other hand, well."

* * *

Alexia is shivering just a little, while walking by herself. "Why is it colder than my heart in here?" Alexia chuckles a bit.

* * *

 **Alexia Confessional**

"I don't know what's sadder, the fact that I said a joke to myself, or the fact that I chuckled at my own joke, to myself." Alexia shakes her head.

* * *

 **Well it seems that the Competition is FREEZING up. It's tied 2-2 in the search for both teams Final Chest. Which team will find it first? Who will win, and who's going to be eliminated? These questions...and probably more, will be answered on the next episode!**

 **Note: Okay so it totally seems like I just backpedaled completely from what I said last 'Chapter' but I did say that 'Maybe not the episode I'm uploading, that's before I wrote this' So I technically didn't specify that I was going to make this all One Chapter.** (Epic Save There Folks) **Also, the reason I'm uploading this is because I really just want One Chapter out, just One, like there hasn't been a legit chapter in a while. ALSO ALSO, I know the beginning is the same from what I demo'd a while ago (Which was also deleted) But I needed to find a base. ALSO ALSO ALSO, I know it's completely different from the preview I showed you (Which was also...deleted)**

* * *

 _ **Is this the new low point? Have I reached Rock Bottom?**_


	10. The End

Well...this was coming eventually. I bet some of you called it, maybe not, but with the way this was going, it was possibly going to end soon. As you may know, if you've seen the recent story, but most of you may not, Total Drama: Blast from the Past is canceled. After trying to do it off and on for a while, I eventually decided, It's not working out, I've been gone for so long multiple times, I think It's time to give up the story. An now, so I don't completely back track in a couple of days if I change my mind, as it would totally contradict Double Down, I'm now going to release a major spoiler.

 **Carol was going to win.**

There I said it, now the story is completely dead, and there's no going back. I can't say "Nah actually, I mean...well-" No none of that, Carol was the planned winner. It may have been far from the Finale, but Carol was going to win the season.

I can actually give you a run-down on eliminations now

* * *

 **Planned Elimination after last Episode posted: Alexa (16th)**

 **Out of all the characters left, I really don't know what I could've done with her...Honestly don't have enough to say about this.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Elizabeth (Possibly 15th)**

 **For the characters remaining, I don't really like Elizabeth as much, no offense or anything.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Khalil (Possibly 14th or 12th)**

 **I actually decently like Khalil, it's just that the people who could've been here kinda have a minor story-line or something.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Wade (Possibly 13th)**

 **Looking at the Characters I have remaining, Wade would probably be here, and despite me talking stupid about a story-line, Wade kinda has one.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Alice (Possibly 12th or 14th)**

 **HONESTLY, Alice could leave earlier.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Jason (Possibly 11th-7th)**

 **Eternos, I hate to say this but, Jason would probably not actually, leave 11th, maybe in the Final 7. Writing Jason was..OK I guess, it was just the shirt busting and stuff.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Hutch (Possibly 10th or 9th)**

 **I actually like Hutch, I just feel like I've written him terribly.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Thomas (Possibly 9th or 10th)**

 **Thomas is the first character I would say, that I changed a bit. There was something they asked, and I did in the first few episodes, then stopped it, almost changing the character, like it was my own, I'm sorry for that.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Ferrian (Possibly 8th)**

 **Ferrian, don't have much to say about him, he's cool.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Alexia (Possibly 7th or 6th)**

 **I like her personality, I don't know if she was actually going to last this long, but...**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Kennedy (Possibly 6th or 7th)**

 **It's kinda getting difficult now, while some of these were planned from the start a bit, it's kinda hard deciding who get's these places.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Jonas (Possibly 5th-2nd)**

 **Second character that I changed, and it wasn't a bit. I feel like I screwed up his personality, made him extremely clumsy, it just goes on and on about the stuff I changed about him, I think I really screwed up with this one.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for IIlyria (Possibly 4th or 5th)**

 **She's cool, Like her character, and has, or planned story-line with Carol.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Ophelia (Possibly 3rd or 4th)**

 **Also like her character.**

* * *

 **Planned Elimination for Daniel (Possibly 2nd-5th)**

 **Liked his character.**

* * *

 **Carol was planned for 1st.**

 **This wasn't determined from the start, but as time went on, I liked her character more and more..**

* * *

AS you can see, I have terrible reasons, I probably was under-prepared and I don't even know why I'm putting this stuff, I'm just talking XD. And now onto relationships, not many people wanted them, maybe more than what I'm going to show but.

It was only

 **Daniel and Ophelia (Which was a bit obvious, seeing as how much I made them interact)**

 **Kennedy and Jason (I actually don't know why I wanted to do this one. I just liked the idea)**

So yeah, there's no coming back from this, I can't Men in Black this, this is here, unless I decide not to post it, but I'm most likely will and did if your seeing this. I don't know how to end this, so I'll end it like this

* * *

That's Tuff.


End file.
